Viviendo con mi mejor amiga
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Despues de un terrible suceso, Rima se muda a la casa de Nagihiko, ¿Se enamoraran en la convivencia?. No UA. POV Nagihiko. ¡Capitulo 8 ya listo!
1. La nueva inquilina

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera, Rima y Nagihiko serian la pareja principal de la serie y habría habido muuuuuuuccccchhhhhooooossss más momentos Rimahiko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La nueva inquilina

La situación era rara, muy rara, no tenia sentido, ¿Cómo las cosas habían cambiado tanto en una simple semana?

Todo comenzó la semana pasada, era domingo y estaba nevado, aunque no era de sorprender, estábamos a mediados de febrero, no era ninguna sorpresa.

Flash Back.

Caminaba junto a Rhythm y a Temari, ya estaba anocheciendo y yo había decidido dar un paseo.

—La noche esta hermosa, ¿no creen chicos?—le pregunte a mis charas, se veía tintinear las estrellas mientras copos de nieven caían levemente.

—Ciertamente, pareciera como si la noche y la nieven bailar en una danza majestuosa—dijo Temari moviendo su abanico.

¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!—se oía una voz a los lejos, que me parecía familiar.

¿Qué esa no es la voz de Kusu Kusu?—pregunto algo temeroso Rhythm, yo por mi parte intuí a que se refería.

Rima—susurre, luego salí corriendo hacia donde provenía la voz, cuando me encontré a Kusu Kusu llorando.

¡Nagihiko! ¡Gracias al cielo estas aquí! ¡Necesito tu ayuda, Rima esta muy mal!—sollozo Kusu Kusu.

¿Dónde esta?—pregunte preocupado por la salud de mi amiga.

Por aquí—le dijo volando, yo la seguí junto con Rhythm y Temari.

Cuando llegamos la imagen de Rima que vi me dejo espantado, ella estaba recostada en una banca, llevaba un camisón azul claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, estaba muy pálida, con el cabello sucio y se veía que le habían arrancado algunos mechones, tenia algunos cortes superficiales y uno profundo en le brazo derecho, la sangra goteaba haciendo un charco rojo.

¿Qué le paso?—pregunte asustado ante aquella imagen.

¡No estoy muy segura!, ¡solo se que el padre de Rima llego, después Rima me encerró en mi huevo y me dijo que me quedara ahí, luego oí unos gritos y sonidos de botellas de vidrio, cuando salí de mi huevo resulto que Rima me había metido en el cajón de mesita de noche, fue muy difícil pero conseguí salir, cuando logre escapar, Rima ya estaba fuera del edificio corriendo!—recordaba Kusu Kusu llorando.

Será mejor que la lleve a casa—dije alzándola en brazos y corriendo hasta mí casa.

Corrí lo más rápido que me permitía la nieve, no pensaba en lo que pensaría la gente de la casa al verme así con Rima, solo pensaba en Rima, y en que estuviera a salvo.

Cuando llegue Rima estaba más pálida que antes, parecía una hoja de papel, y parte de su sangre estaba impregnada en mi cabeza.

Cruce el lumbral de la puerta y fui hasta mi madre. Ella me miro sorprendida a mí y a Rima.

¡Por favor, necesita ayuda!—supliqué.

Si—dijo mi madre para luego dirigirse a las sirvientas—Marie, trae unas sabanas, Tsuki, trae el kit de primeros auxilios, Suiren, trae una compresa de agua caliente, ¡Pronto!—ordeno mi madre mientras las sirvientas se disipaban, se volteó a mirarme—Nagihiko, llévala a un cuarto de huéspedes.

Si—dije y fui a unos de los cuartos y la recosté en la cama, estaba fría, pero aun respiraba.

Kusu Kusu permanecía al lado de Rima, le decía que no se diera por vencida y que se quedara con ella, quería calmarla, pero ni yo mismo estaba calmado, puede que ella siempre me llame pervertido y un mentiroso, pero aun así la consideraba mi amiga, además que sin importar si era Rima o otra persona, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Marie le puso un total de tres sabanas encima, Tsuki le vendo la herida en el brazo y puso unos parches en las otras heridas, y Suiren le puso la compresa en la frente, ya estaba recuperando algo de color.

Yo me quede con ella, estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama sujetándole su mano, sentía que era mi obligación, a pesar de que ya había hecho todo lo posible por ella, mi madre también me acompañaba para cuando despertara.

Paso un par de horas hasta que despertó.

¿Nagihiko?—pregunto con voz apenas audible mirándome— ¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto viendo el alrededor.

Estas en la casa Fujisaki, que también es escuela de danza—respondió mi madre poniéndose a mi lado.

¿Cómo llegue aquí?—siguió preguntando, estaba muy confundida.

Eso debes preguntárselo a mi hijo, todo lo que se es que Nagihiko llego cargándote en brazos y luego me pidió que te ayudara—explico mi madre y luego se giro hacia mí— ¿Nagihiko?

Pues—no sabia que decir, no le podía decir que vi a Kusu Kusu pidiendo ayuda, ella no sabe de los shugo chara.

Señora, la necesitan en la entrada—dijo Suiren entrando a la habitación, Suiren te debo una.

Esta bien, Nagihiko quédate, ya vuelvo—dijo mi madre saliendo de mi habitación.

Oye, Nagihiko—dijo Rima con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, ¿Por qué será?

¿Si?

Suéltame la mano—ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que aun agarraba al mano de Rima, sentí como mi cara enrojecía y rápidamente quite la mano.

L-lo siento—tartamudee sonrojado con el flequillo cubriéndome parte de la cara, cuando decidí levantar la mirada me di cuenta de que ella miraba las sabanas distraídamente.

¿Me puedes traer algo de sopa? tengo frió—me pidió.

Si esta bien—dije levantándome y yendo a la cocina.

En el cuarto:

Ya llegue—dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación— ¿Y mi hijo?

Le pedí que me trajera algo de sopa—dijo Rima.

Ya veo—mi madre término de entrar y sentó en una silla que había junto a la cama— ¿eres amiga de Nagihiko?

Ni de chiste, es un mentiroso—decía Rima cruzada de brazos.

¿Por qué le llamas así?—dijo mi madre sin comprender.

Porque no le dijo a Amu sobre que él es Nadeshiko.

¿Sabes lo de Nadeshiko?—se sorprendió.

Si, solo digamos que debe aprender a hablar en voz baja.

Ya llegue—dije yo entrando con una bandeja de sopa.

Bien, por cierto, aun no se tu nombre—dijo dirigiéndose primero a mí y luego a Rima.

Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki-sama.

Bueno Mashiro-san, ¿se puede saber como es que terminaste en ese estado?—pregunto lo más cortés y delicadamente posible.

Pues—su mirada volvió a las sabanas—mi padre llego ebrio a la casa, estaba en bancarrota y quería llevarme con el para venderme o algo así, mi madre se opuso, así que rompió una botella de vidrio y ataco a mamá, yo trate de ayudarla, pero me corto con la botella y me lanzo a la pared, después mi madre lo tacleo y me grito que corriera, yo le obedecí, después me sentí muy débil para seguir corriendo y me desmaye sobre una banca—dijo con voz débil y algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Cuanto lo siento—dijo mi madre con tono de pena, yo quise abrazarla para que se sintiera mejor, pero no lo quería hacer frente a mi madre y las charas— ¿Y sabes que vas hacer?

Supongo que volver a casa en cuanto me recupere—dijo como si fuera algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera.

¿Estas loca? ¡Tu padre aun podría estar ahí!—dije preocupado, ella solamente se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué más puedo hacer? No tengo otro lugar al cual ir.

Por supuesto que si, Mashiro-san, quiero que te quedes aquí—declaro mi madre, a lo que Rima y yo respondimos con un: "¡¿Qué?"

No por favor Fujisaki-san, ya la he importunado demasiado con estar aquí ahora—dijo ella moviendo las manos exageradamente.

No me parece buena idea que te vayas a casa con tu padre suelto por ahí, aquí estarás a salvo—insistía mi madre, Rima se quedo callada, no tenia de otra—decidido, te quedaras aquí, mañana mandare algunos hombres para vayan a tu casa—salio de la habitación dejándonos solo. Yo no sabia que decir.

Rima—comencé a decir sin saber con que seguir.

¿Podrías irte? Quiero dormir.

Esta bien—dije y salí de la habitación para entrar a la mía.

Pobre Rima—dijo Temari con alunas lagrimitas en los ojitos.

Si, espero que todo esto se resuelva—dije apagando las luces y metiéndome a dormir.

Al mañana siguiente.

Me levante temprano como de costumbre, me vestí el uniforme y fui a desayunar, pero antes de ir a la escuela pase por el cuarto donde se quedaba Rima.

Cuando entre Rima estaba dormida y estaba Suiren poniéndole una compresa.

¿Cómo esta?—le pregunte.

Bien, aunque con algo de fiebre, se le pasara pronto—dijo dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Me fui al instituto un poco intranquilo, aunque me pude concentrar en clase…la mayoría del tiempo.

Me reuní con Tadase, Amu, Yaya y Kukai, aunque ya no éramos guardianes, seguíamos estando juntos.

No les dije lo que le paso a Rima, eso era algo muy personal y yo no sabia si quería comentarlo públicamente, así que les dije que la encontré enferma y que se esta quedando en mi casa.

¡¿Se esta quedando en tu casa?—gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, bien, tal vez debí omitir esa parte.

Vaya, vaya don picaron—decía Kukai codeándome.

No digas tonterías Kukai, solo se esta quedando en mi casa por que mi madre se lo pidió—le replique con un discreto rubor rosado en las mejillas.

¿Y por que no regresa a su casa?—pregunto Amu con sus charas asintiendo, que suerte que me esperaba ya esa pregunta.

No quiso ser grosera con mi mamá—dije calmado.

Sonó el timbre y nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

Cuando fui al cuarto de Rima no había nadie, al igual que en el baño, fue cuando me empecé a preocupar.

Busque es todas las habitaciones, hasta que encontré una pista que me pudiera decir donde estaba.

Suiren, ¿Sabes donde esta Rima?—pregunté, luego me miro confundida.

¿No esta en la habitación? cuando me fui ella estaba dormida y sin fiebre, así que procedí a hacer mis tareas en la casa—me respondió, yo negué con la cabeza.

Viendo que ella no sabia nada, seguí corriendo para buscarla, creo que Suiren dijo otra cosa, pero ya no la alcancé a escuchar.

El jardín, esta congelado y no hay nada mas que nieve.

En el salón de danza, esta vació con una citará y algunos kimonos.

En la cocina, algunos platos sucios, cáscaras de huevo, harina, una melena dorada que esta al frente del horno.

Sigo corriendo hasta que me doy cuenta.

¿Una melena dorada?

Me voy hasta la cocina y encuentro a Rima con pastel recién horneado en las manos, con guantes por supuesto.

¿Rima que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando—le regaño.

Hice este pastel para agradecerte—dijo de lo más tranquila, yo le miro extrañado—bueno a ti, a Fujisaki-sama, a Suiren-chan y a las demás que me atendieron.

Yo con un dedo agarre un poco de la crema, mmm, sabia delicioso, era como probar una nube.

Esta muy bueno—le dije cordialmente con una sonrisa.

Si bueno, he hecho varios cursos de cocina, no se me da mal—hablo orgullosamente, dejo el pastel en la mesa y se quito los guantes—espera a que este frió, y deja un poco para los demás—dijo como una madre ordenando a su hijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación, quien sabe, quizás vivir con Rima no sea tan malo.

Fin del Flash Back.

Y vaya que me equivoque, si bien no fue tan difícil, si que pasaron varias cosas, la llegada de Rima solo fue un augurio para que las cosas se pusieran de cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Espero que les guste, ya tengo varias idea de cómo seguir, por favor dejen reviews, eso ayuda bastante al impulso creativo.

Lira


	2. No es tan malo

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No es tan malo

Caminaba después de una extensa practica con mi madre bailando, cada me sale más natural.

Mi deseo es convertirme en un gran bailarín, de ese deseo salió Temari. Le agradezco a Rima por hacerme darme cuenta que no necesito ser una chica para bailar bellamente.

Ya cambiado con un par de jeans y una camiseta iba caminando para ir a cenar cuando oigo una conversación en el pasillo conjunto.

Por favor Fujisaki-sama, déjeme irme unos días, es que va a nacer mi sobrina y quiero estar ahí para mi hermana—le suplico que por la voz al parecer era Suiren.

Me encantaría hacerlo Suiren, pero si lo hago, ¿Quién cuidara de Mashiro-san?—pregunto que por el sonar debía ser mi madre.

Yo lo haré—dije entrando en la conversación y en el pasillo.

¿Tu? ¿Pero y la escuela?—pregunta mi madre.

Está bien, los martes nunca tenemos nada relevante y Rima podrá regresar a clases el miércoles—argumenté.

Bueno está decidido, Suiren se irá a ver a su hermana y futura sobrina y Nagihiko se hará cargo de Mashiro-san—declaro mi madre con una sonrisa, por alguna razón la última oración me puso a dudar.

Muchas gracias, joven amo—me agradeció Suiren con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas y haciendo una reverencia.

No fue nada Suiren—le respondí un poco apenado.

Luego seguí de largo y fui cenar, como Rima comía en la habitación no pude decirle que mañana me encargaría de ella, y empiezo a pensar que mi gesto de amabilidad no fue tan buena idea.

Nagi, ¿Estás seguro de cuidar a Rima mañana? No me parece buena idea—dudo Rhythm cuando estábamos en mi cuarto.

Si yo también me estoy empezando a arrepentir—dije mirando hacia el techo, cuando me vino a la mente la cara agradecida de Suiren—pero no puedo hacerlo, ya se lo prometí a Suiren.

¿No será que te gusta?—pregunto picaron mi chara azul.

Claro que no, apenas la conozco—le dije claramente sin sonrojarme.

Es cierto, además de que su corazón ya le pertenece a Rima—dijo Temari decidida, y aquel comentario si me hizo sonrojarme, aunque no tengo idea de por qué.

¿Pero qué tonterías dices Temari?—rebatió Rhythm, sabía que debía tener algo de lógica debajo de todo ese básquet—es obvio que le guste Suiren—retiro lo dicho.

¿Y ahora quien es él que dice incoherencias? Tiene más sentido que le gusta Rima, la conoce más—puede que Temari tuviera algo de razón en ese punto, con lo de conocerla más que a Suiren, no que me guste— ¿Y si no porque se sonrojo cuando dije que le gustaba Rima?—eso fue un golpe bajo.

Posiblemente porque esta apenado con el tema, ¿Cuándo lo has visto con novia?—eso sí dolió—y Suiren es muy linda, muy amigable y buena cocinera.

Rima también es linda—en eso tiene razón, parece una modelo, con esa cabellera rubia, esos ojos leonados, y…y… ¡¿Y de cuándo aquí parezco un bobo enamorado? Mejor sigo la conversación—y últimamente se ha llevado mejor con Nagihiko y también es buena cocinera, ¿Qué no recuerdas como saboreo la crema del pastel hoy?

De seguro uso una de esas latas que ya vienen preparado la crema, Suiren es una autentica cocinera, y la chica ideal de Nagi.

¿Y tú que sabes sobre cocina? Y Rima es la media naranja de Nagihiko.

Ok, ¡¿Cuándo mi habitación se convirtió en una sala de debate? Es una alegría que no tenga otro chara, o esto se convertiría en un foro de discusión.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y ellos seguían discutiendo y yo como una bambalina, ¿Cómo demonios eran capaces de discutir un tema tan absurdo? ¿Tan difícil es de creer que no me gusta una chica? Y lo peor es que cada vez que los trataba de parar, decían algo vergonzoso y yo terminaba más rojo y tan apenado que no podía articular una palabra.

¡Ya basta!—grite callándolos a los dos, ya estaba a harto de su discusión— ¡Mejor métanse en la cabeza que no me gusta ni Rima ni Suiren!

Suspire pesadamente y me puse el pijama, ambos se habían quedado callados si decir nada, y antes de dormirme les dije:

Y por su bien espero que ni Suiren ni Rima me hayan oído gritar, porque si no ustedes van a tener que explicarlo, y no me importa si Suiren no puede verlos, se las arreglan—sentencie apagando la luz y metiéndome a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente:

Me levante más temprano de lo usual, cosa rara en mi, supongo que era por el hecho de que tenía que cuidar a Rima y eso me ponía nervioso.

Como me pare temprano decidí preparar el desayuno para mí y para Rima. Prepare unas panquecas con crema, mi especialidad.

Me serví una ración y otra a Rima, comí rápido y me fui a su habitación.

Toque un par de veces la puerta.

Pasa—se escucho la voz algo soñolienta de Rima, debió despertarse hace poco.

Entre con la bandeja y sonriendo tratando de suavizar el golpe, cuando me vio con una cara que declaraba claramente lo sorprendida y molesta que estaba por verme en la mañana.

¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto tan fríamente que sentí estar a -25 grados bajo cero.

La hermana de Suiren iba a tener un bebe y se tuvo que ir—le dije sin titubear a pesar de esa mirada.

¿Y tu estas aquí por?—me pregunto.

Yo sugerí suplirla—me limite a responder.

¿Y no podía ser otra?—dijo con fastidio rodando los ojos, obviamente a ella no le gustaba que estuviera ahí.

Al parecer todas las demás chicas estaban ocupadas, ya que al parecer si no estaba ella no iba poder visitar a su hermana, así que me ofrecí.

No dijo nada más y se limito a comer en silencio, comía con la mirada distante y discretamente dolida.

¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunte tratando de saciar mi curiosidad.

Nada—dijo moviendo la cabeza a un lado con orgullo, yo rodee los ojos, era un poco fastidioso tratar de hablar con ella si no ponía de su parte— ¿Por qué Suiren no me dijo que se iba?—pregunto ella, cuando me repare para verla me di cuenta que en ojos se miraba honestidad y curiosidad, era una mirada tan limpia que me dejo un poco snokeado, pero le respondí rápidamente:

Se fue en la noche y cómo era posible que durmieras no quiso despertarte—supuse tratando de subirle el ánimo.

Eso espero—dijo Rima un tanto deprimida.

Por lo visto se han hecho amigas—comente tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, al parecer le había dolido un poco el que no le dijera nada.

Bueno, no era que tuviera muchas opciones, no quería llamar a Amu o a Yaya por no molestar en la casa, ya que deje mi celular, y tú no eres una opción-bufó cambiando con sus ojos fríos y inexpresivos, lastima, se veía muy lindo antes.

Pues ahora tendrás que aguantarte, porque lamentablemente o tienes otra opción—dije con una sonrisa.

Te odio—dijo Rima con una mirada fija de odio, yo seguí con mi sonrisa aunque me surgió una gota en la nuca.

Ves, lo odia, no puede gustarle—dijo Rhythm un poco alejado para que no lo oyera.

Yo dije que a Nagi le gustara Rima, no viceversa—dijo Temari al lado de Rhythm— además, es posible que le guste pero que sea tímida.

¡¿Tímida? ¡Es la reina de hielo! ¿Quién podría gustarle una chica así?—se opuso Rhythm.

Estoy segura de que Rima no es ninguna reina del hielo, posiblemente tenga problemas para mostrar su verdadero yo, para eso es que nace un shugo chara.

¿De qué hablan?—pregunto Kusu Kusu apareciendo en la escena.

Nada—exclamaron ambos lo mas sutilmente.

Bien, ya que terminaste me voy, cualquier cosa me llamas-dije llevándome la bandeja.

Alto—dijo Rima, yo me detuve en el acto y me voltee.

¿Sí?—pregunte cortésmente.

Necesito que me acompañes al centro comercial—dijo tranquilamente, yo solo le mire dubitativo con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza—solo me queda una muda de ropa, y no pienso usar la misma ropa sucia todo el tiempo.

¿Por qué no las lavas?

No puedo pedir que me laven tres piezas de ropa todo el tiempo, y como no es seguro que vuelva a mi casa, iré de compras—sentencio.

¿Y por qué tengo que acompañarte?—pregunte un tanto fastidiado.

Porque te ofreciste a cuidarme—dijo ella con cierto toque divertido—así que te espero en la entrada en 10 minutos.

Yo me retire con la bandeja.

_Sabía que iba a arrepentirme_—pensé mirando el techo suplicante.

10 minutos después

Esperaba a Rima en la entrada, había venido unos minutos antes ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, al llegar me quede un poco snokeado al ver a Rima.

Llevaba un suéter rosado, unos pantalones de color blanco y unas botas beige peludas en el borde.

La verdad se veía muy linda, y creo que no me sonroje, ya que no sentí el enrojecimiento característico.

¿Vamos?—dije con mi usual sonrisa tratando de ser amable.

Ella solo le limito a bufar y a adelantarse.

Hoy será un largo día—dije con algo de desgane, pero me limite a seguirla.

Fuimos a muchas tiendas, yo no prestaba mucha atención.

Luego llego la hora de la comida y me hizo pagar, al menos no me forzó a pagar sus compras.

Salimos del centro comercial, ya debían ser como las 3 de la tarde

Nagihiko, cárgame—dijo Rima de repente, yo le mire extrañado—estoy cansada.

¿Y porque te cargaría?—cuestione.

Porque no dejarías que una pobre chica lastimada tenga que caminar sin ayuda, ¿o sí?—dijo Rima con la mirada de brillo.

_¿Desde cuándo ella tiene la mirada de brillo?_—pregunte sintiéndome acorralado, pero se me ocurrió algo para voltear las cosas.

Para sorpresa de ella, yo la levante al estilo recién casado.

Qu-¡¿Qué haces?—pregunta Rima exaltada.

Cumplo con lo que me pediste—digo sonriente.

Ella se limito a mirar al otro lado, por suerte, ya que el llevarla de esta forma me había sonrojado, demonios, ¡Se supone que tenía que fastidiarla a ella, no a mí!

Llagamos a la casa, no la deje hasta llegar a la habitación, a pesar de la mirada sorprendida de los sirvientes.

Recosté a Rima en su cama y deje las bolsas al lado de esta.

Yo me voltee dispuesto a irme.

Nagihiko—dijo Rima interrumpiendo mi salida, yo solo me limite a voltear algo fastidiado, ¿Ahora qué quería?—gracias—dijo amable mientras sonreía, yo me quede un poco deslumbrado, pero no tarde en recuperarme.

Salí de la habitación aun un poco en trance, aun pensando en la sonrisa de Rima.

Quicas cuidarla no sea tan malo—dije para mi mismo yendo hacia mi habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Por fin actualice! Lamento la tardanza, aunque he estado peor.

Espero que les gustara, la verdad no tenía planeada este capítulo, pero de repente me vino una imagen de Nagihiko pensando "no es tan malo" y no pude reprimir el impulso de escribir sobre ello.

Supongo que les confunde un poco que lo narre Nagihiko y que haya escenas donde el no participaba, bueno ya que son flash backs es porque se entero después, aunque estoy pensando en una omake narrada por Rima, ya veré.

También aprovecho para aclarar un punto que había olvidado hacer la semana pasada.

Edades:

Rima, Nagihiko, Amu, Tadase y Suiren tienen 15 años.

Yaya tiene 14 años.

Utau y Tsuki tienen 17 años.

Kukai tiene 16 años.

Ikuto y Marie tienen 20 años.

Es posible que Ikuto y Utau no aparezcan en la historia, pero para sacarles de dudas les puse la edad, incluí a Marie, a Tsuki y a Suiren porque es posible que las utilice en el futuro.


	3. Cool Queen

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los que leen mi historia, especialmente a los que me han dado su opinión.

¡Muchas Gracias a Angelic-bloody-night, Summy-Chan, Kurenaim Yumii Girl, Lia-sennenko, sackuramisa, todos me hacen una mejor escritora!

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cool Queen

Estaba desayunando con Rima, eran las 7:30, teníamos que apurarnos para no llegar tarde a clases.

¿Y le contaste a alguien lo que me pasó?—pregunto Rima.

No, le dije a nuestros amigos que te enfermaste y que te quedas en mi casa—dije naturalmente agarrando otra cucharada de cereal.

¡¿Les dijiste que me estoy quedando en tu casa?—dijo Rima colérica.

¿Y cuál es el problema que sepan que se queda en la casa del joven amo?—pregunto Tsuki con curiosidad.

No importa Tsuki, no importa—dijo Rima sentándose ya más tranquila, debo agradecerle a Tsuki por salvarme la vida—en fin, ya me inventare algo.

No tienes porque, les dije que te encontré enferma y que te quedaste porque no quisiste ser maleducada con mi madre—le dije tratando de ayudar a nuestra amistad, ya que sería mejor llevarnos bien si vivimos en la misma casa.

Supongo que será mejor ser amable, así que levanto mi plato-al igual que el de Rima- y los llevo al fregadero (cualquier persona normal los lavaría, pero como soy de una familia pariente de la realeza, no me dejan mover ni un dedo) así que los dejo, y me acerco a Rima tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

Ella me miró ceñuda, bufo y se levanto dejándome la mano colgada, a mi me sale una gota en la nuca y suspiro cansadamente.

A veces no sé para qué insisto—digo con pesar y la trato de alcanzar.

Me pregunto cuál será el problema que tiene el joven amo con la señorita Mashiro—se pregunta Tsuki en la cocina, levanta las hombros sin respuesta y sigue con sus labores.

Llegamos al colegio tranquilamente, Rima ya estaba mejor, la mayoría de sus heridas ya estaban curadas y la del brazo estaba cerca, aunque seguía con el vendaje.

Me alegro que te estés mejorando—dije tratando de hacer conversación.

Yo también me alegro, es una suerte que el uniforma sea de manga larga, así no se nota el vendaje—dijo arremango el uniforma viendo un poco del vendaje—por cierto—ella se detiene, yo le miro a la cara captando que iba a decir algo importante—y no tienes que hacer como que te importa mi salud, no es necesario.

Oh demonios—dije poniendo una mano en la cabeza exasperado—ya sé que yo no te agrado.

Me alegra que lo sepas—replico con cierta ironía, yo no le hice caso.

Pero—dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros sorprendiéndola—eso no quiere decir que yo también lo haga—me miro mas sorprendida—yo te considero mi amiga, aunque tú no lo hagas—saqué mis manos de sus hombros—y ahora que tenemos que vivir en la misma casa, quizá sea mejor estar en paz, ¿Qué dices, tregua?—le propuse poniendo mi mano en alto para que ella la estrechará.

Me mira un poco dudosa, pero luego estrecha su mano con la mía.

Tregua—responde con una sonrisa.

Seguimos el camino al colegio, como estábamos algo retrasados vamos directo al salón, y como era de suponer, todo el salón se nos vino encima, más específicamente: Rima.

Mashiro-san ¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunta uno de los chicos.

Si, ¿Por qué ha faltado el lunes y ayer?—pregunta otro.

¿Y por qué llego justamente con Fujisaki?—dice uno de su grupo de fanboys mirándome con enojo.

Yo no sabía que decir, pero como es normal, Rima termino resolviendo el asunto con voz fría y distante.

Me resfrié pero ya estoy mejor y me he tardado en recuperarme, llegue con Nagihiko porque nos encontramos del camino al colegio—dice Rima indiferente.

Otra persona iba a preguntar algo, pero el profesor entra y nosotros nos sentamos en nuestros pupitres.

Ahora estábamos en clase de idiomas, italiano más específicamente, ya que por ser una prestigiosa escuela tiene una gran gama de idiomas, la verdad el italiano no me gusta, para nada, aunque no sé si es el idioma o el profesor, un señor de 60 años llamado Roberto, el tipo esta encaprichado con que aparte del idioma aprendamos cultura italiana, incluso compara el sistema italiano y lo pone en función, lo que fastidia a todo el mundo, y además quiere que hablemos perfecto italiano, es muy contradictorio, siempre dice que no hace nada y que esto no es un juicio cuando estas nervioso, pero cuando te equivocas, te grita que hasta en la propia Italia se tapa los oídos, y odia que interrumpan su clase.

Io estato molto molesto, ¡cómo es que no puedes decir bien el verbo scribere, como es posible que te equivoques en algo tan sencillo!—gritaba el profesor regañando a su pobre víctima, digo alumno.

La mayoría miraba al profesor con fastidio, otros con miedo, ya que serian los siguientes en la lista alfabética.

El profesor seguía regañando al alumno, hasta que tocan la puerta, el profesor abre indignado, mientras que el pobre que paso a la pizarra aprovecha y sienta en su asiento.

¿Qué quieres? No me gusta que interrumpan mi clase—bufo molesto el profesor.

Lo que pasa maestro es que vinimos a dar un anuncio importante—dijo la maestra de teatro.

Bien rápido, que se nos va el tiempo—dijo el profesor dándole un permiso a la maestra para que se diera prisa, mientras los demás deseaban en silencio que se tardaran.

Bien niños, como saben soy la profesora de teatro, he venido a comentarles que haremos una obra de teatro, llamada "alguien a mi medida", obra ha sido escrita por una compañera suya del otro salón—dijo la maestrea haciendo ademán para que saliera la alumna.

La chica era alta, tenía la piel semi-bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, según recuerdo se llamaba Lira.

Para los que no me conocen, soy Lira, la obra se hará entre los dos salones, yo escogeré a los actores, y además—se detiene cuando me mira, sus ojos se abren como platos y tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que me está poniendo nervioso, se acerca rápidamente a mi asiento—Tú—me apunta sin descaro— ¡Tú serás nuestro protagonista masculino, el príncipe!—exclama alegre hacia la profesora, luego se voltea y ve a la clase—ahora solo falta buscar a tu princesa—dice pensativa, un montón de chicas levantan la mano diciendo "¡Yo, yo!" tratando de que alguna fuera escogida, ¿en serio soy tan popular?—Tú—apunta hacia Rima, que miraba aburrida a la ventana, y que gira algo confundida hacia Lira—¡Tú serás nuestra princesa!—exclama feliz, mientras me agarra a mí y a Rima y nos pone en frente de la clase el uno al lado del otro.

Tienes que estar bromeando—dice Rima algo molesta, mientras Lira nos mira un poco alejada para ver cómo nos vemos juntos.

¡Son perfectos! ¡Hacen una pareja preciosa!—exclama ella feliz, aunque nosotros protestamos.

Ves, no soy la única que lo opina—dijo decidida Temari sonriente adentro de mi bolso.

Claro, porque aquí no está Suiren, sino ella seria la princesa—justifico Rhythm.

Hay no puedo creer que sigas con eso, ¿es que no te das cuente? Rima es su pareja, en la obra y vida real—declaro Temari.

Como no, y yo soy Andrés López—discute Rhythm.

Bien, empezaremos a ensayar ahora, no hay tiempo que perder—dice Lira arrastrándonos hasta la puerta.

¡Momento! ¿Cómo se les ocurre interrumpir así mi clase?—se enoja el profesor.

Deje de fastidiar maestro Roberto, ¡Son las artes!—dice la profesora de teatro, llevándonos consigo y el resto de salón.

Todos estaban muy felices, no solo por liberarse del profesor Roberto, si no porque estaríamos todo el día sin clases, aunque al parecer tendremos que ensayar bastante, porque el director aprobó esto solo para que lo presentemos mañana, ya que no quería interferencia en las clases.

La obra se trataba de una princesa-Rima-, que buscaba alguien digno de ella, he impone al príncipe-yo-una serie de pruebas para ver si es apto para ella.

Todos estaban muy emocionados ensayando sus líneas con los papeles ya seleccionados, los únicos que no estábamos contentos con esto éramos Rima y yo.

No puedo creer esto, debe ser una broma, ¡Actuar juntos en una obra!—criticaba exasperada el juicio de Lira al elegirnos como principales—ya sé que hicimos tregua, pero no por eso quiere decir que me agrade la idea de ser tu pareja—dijo Rima dirigiéndose a mí.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo—dije suspirando exasperado.

¡Los protagonistas! ¡A iniciar la practica!—grita Lira llamándonos, aparte de escritora, también hacia de directora.

Rima va hacia el escenario y empieza con su pose de princesa sufrida.

¡Oh cruel destino! ¡Que he esperado tanto que llegara un príncipe digno de mí! ¡Pero todos son unos charlatanes sin importancia! ¿Algún día llegara un caballero digno de tan bella princesa que soy?—dice Rima actuando, la princesa, como en otras historias, es presumida y vanidosa, que no cree que todos los chicos que se mueren por ella, la merezcan, quizá la princesa y Rima no sean tan diferentes.

¡Príncipe a escena!—grita Lira desde el escenario.

¡Princesa no tema más! ¡He venido a apagar su sufrimiento!—digo entrando a escena como el príncipe, suerte que soy un gran actor, sino ya me habría sonrojado.

Seguimos actuando, todo iba a la perfección, pero de la nada, aparece un montón de huevos x.

Todos los alumnos corren despavoridos, excepto los guardianes. Solo estábamos Amu, Tadase, Rima y yo, porque Yaya y Kukai deben de estar en clase.

Estamos dispersos concentrados en ver cómo detener a los huevos x, de repente, se forman en forma de serpiente y golpean a Amu, junto con sus charas queda noqueada.

¡Amu!—gritamos todos preocupados.

Luego atacan nuevamente y golpean a Tadase, dejándolo inconsciente.

Se vuelven a formar furiosos, se dirigen hacia Rima.

¡Rima!—gritamos Kusu Kusu y yo a la vez, corriendo hacia ella.

¡Nagihiko!—dicen Temari y Rhythm al mismo tiempo, aunque con Temari rezagada.

Llego corriendo justo a tiempo y aparto a Rima del impacto, recibiéndolo yo junto con Kusu Kusu y Temari, quedando todos inconscientes.

¡Kusu Kusu, Nadehiko!—grita asusta Rima.

¡Temari!—grita Rhythm asustado.

¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que haremos? ¡Yo no puedo hacer chara nari con Kusu Kusu y tú no puedes hacerlo con Nagihiko!

Creo que tengo una idea, pero tienes que confiar en mí—dice Rhythm seriamente.

Rima duda un poco, pero al ver que los huevos X se están formando para atacar, se decide.

¡SI!—grita Rima algo nerviosa, y una intensa luz los sumerge.

Luego aparece Rima con una camisa blanca manga corta, una de manga larga naranja debajo de la primera, una falda de holanes rosada que le llega hasta las rodillas, zapatos deportivos blancos y medias naranjas arremangadas.

¡Chara Nari: Cool Queen!

Pero que—Rima se así misma si creer lo que acaba de pasar, ¡Estaba haciendo chara nari con Rhythm!

¡Rima ahí vienen!—dice Rhythm transparente al lado de ella.

¡Jump!—grita Rima, unas alas color dorado aparecen en sus zapatos, al instante salta sobre los huevos X, cayendo al otro lado en un aterrizaje perfecto.

Por poco—suspira Rima.

¡De regreso!—exclama Rhythm.

No lo creo—dice Rima, aparece de su mano una soga naranja— ¡Benji Rope!—exclama usando la soga como un látigo alejando a los huevos X.

Rima sigue dando latigazos manteniendo a raya los huevos X.

_Adoro el teatro, pero no se actuar, es imposible_—Se oyen las voces de los huevos X—_Mashiro siempre está junto a Fuisaki, y nunca me nota, es imposible que se fije en mí._

¡Ya basta!—exclama Rima exasperada—Si no sabes actuar solo practica hasta que mejores, muchos actores no eran buenos al principio, pero lograron su sueño, y si quieres que Fujisaki se fije en ti, haste notar, no esperes a que el venga hacia ti—dijo Rima tratando de callar a los huevo X, aunque sintiéndose un poco mal al decir la última frase—acabemos con esto—extiendo su mano, donde surge una bola dorada- ¡Beam Ball!—al lanzársela a los huevos X, esta crece y los atrapa a todos, la bola brilla inmensamente, al desaparecer, libera a los huevos ya purificados.

Ajj—me quejo yo despertando.

¡Nagihiko!—exclama Rima corriendo hacia mí— ¿estás bien?

Me duele un poco la cabeza—digo agarrándome la cabeza con una mano, cuando veo a Rima me quedo sorprendido— ¿Qué paso?

Ya te contare cuando despierten los demás—dice Rima sonriendo.

Una vez que despiertan todos, Rima nos explica lo que paso.

Así que tuviste que hacer chara nari con Rhythm—concluyo Amu, ya que Rima había deshecho la transformación, ella solo levanta los hombros.

No me quedaba de otra, no podía esperar a que ustedes despertaran—declara Rima sin ver otra opción.

Lamento no haber ayudado Rima—se disculpo Kusu Kusu.

No importa Kusu Kusu—le sonríe para que no se sienta mal.

Nos reunimos con Tsukasa para decirle la situación, el dice que no nos preocupemos y que él lo resolvería.

Reunimos al resto de nuestro compañeros y seguimos ensayando, aunque muchos estaban atemorizados por lo que paso.

Rima y yo volvemos a casa tranquilamente, cenamos y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

Hey Temari—llama Rhythm cuando ya me dormi.

¿Qué pasa Rhythm?—pregunta Temari soñolienta.

Con respecto a quien es el verdadero amor de Nagihiko—empieza a decir Rhythm.

Si—pregunta Temari, con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta.

Creo que tienes razón, su verdadero amor es Rima—termino.

Me alegro que te dieras—dice sonriente—ahora solo queda una cosa que hacer—sonríe maliciosamente.

Creo que ya se a que te refieres—Rhythm sonríe de igual manera que Temari.

¡Hacer que sean novios!—declaran al unisono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, espero que les gustara.

Sé que de seguro fue una sorpresa lo del cool queen, eso fue totalmente sorpresa, ya que yo pensaba hacer un ataque de purificación entre Rima y Nagihiko, pero al no poder hacer uno, se me ocurrió un chara nari de Rhythm y Rima.

Con respecto a lo del director y la obra, pensé que tendría más lógica que Tsukasa fuera director de primaria y habría otro de segundaria.

Es posible que me tarde más con el próximo capítulo, ya que tengo que hacer la obra, pero me las arreglare.

Tal vez se pregunten porque decidí usar una obra inventada, en vez de usar una clásica y ya, pues lo que pasa es que no me decidía por una, luego se me ocurrió una obra donde quedara bien con los personajes, una princesa exigente, y un príncipe amable.

Si se preguntan por qué de un día para otro, eso fue porque cuando me di cuenta, en el primer cap puse "una semana" por lo que tenía que ponerme las pilas y hacer que todo sucediera rápidamente.

Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Lira.


	4. La obra

Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece.

Agradezco a todos los que han estado leyendo la historia, sobre todo a Angelic-bloody-night, Summy-Chan, Kurenaim, Yumii Girl, Lia-sennenko sackuramisa y Rin-neko.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ya pasamos los 10 reviews! ¡Estoy sumamente conmovida! Y por eso, abriré un concurso.

Verán, el concurso consiste en que tanto en el primer capítulo "Viviendo con mi mejor amiga" como en el one-shot "Te seguiré siempre" contiene una escena usada en otro anime.

"Viviendo con mi mejor amiga": Tiene una escena de la primera temporada de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

"Te seguiré siempre": Contiene una escena similar a la 2 pelicula de Sakura Card Captor "La carta sellada"

Pero supongo que habrá algunos que no han visto esas series, para ellos, pueden usar la siguiente opción: En "viviendo con mi mejor amiga" como en "Te seguiré siempre" he visto algunos casos de Ooc (que es carácter diferente al personaje) tienen que decirme 2 casos en cada historia.

El premio es: Un adelanto del siguiente capítulo o un spoiler del epilogo para el que elija la opción del Ooc o el que elija la opción de los anime puede elegir entre las 2 opciones, y el elija las 2 opciones tendrá ambas, claro, si es que responden correctamente.

Para que no se puedan copiar de las respuestas, me enviaran su respuesta por MP.

El concurso dura una semana y anunciare al ganador (o ganadores) en el próximo capitulo.

¡Suerte a todos y espero que se animen a participar!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La obra

Hoy haríamos la obra, muchos estaban nerviosos, otros emocionados.

Amu veía con impaciencia el escenario, se asomaba cada 5 segundos en la cortina.

— ¿Nerviosa?—pregunto, haciendo que diera un salto y volteara asustada.

— ¿Tanto se nota?—pregunta con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza.

— Habría que ser ciego para no notarlo—dije con burla, ella solo suspira cansadamente— ¿A quién esperas?—le pregunto asomando mi cabeza, cuando veo a la familia de Amu, todos con pancartas que dicen "Animo Amu-chan" yo los veo con una gota en la nuca— ¿Tu familia es muy entusiasta verdad?

— Solo me avergüenzan—dijo ella con una mano en la cara.

— Tu sabes que solo lo hacen porque te aman—le conforto con una sonrisa—pero no era por eso que mirabas tan nerviosa la cortina, ¿cierto? No será tal vez ¿Ikuto?—digo con voz picara, Amu se sonroja salvajemente.

— ¿Por ese neko hentai? ¿Cómo crees?—responde ella con su posee cool & spici.

— Amu, ya han pasado 4 años desde que lo conoces, ¿No es hora de aceptar que lo amas?—digo con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Nunca admitiré que amo a ese neko-baka!—grito Amu sonrojada.

— ¿Admitir?—cuestiono con una sonrisa, mi amiga solo mira al suelo apenada, rió internamente.

— Y ¿vendrá Nadeshiko?—pregunta Amu, y ahora el angustiado soy yo.

— Pues no, está muy ocupada. Sigue con su viaje por el mundo—digo tratando de sonar tranquilo, a pesar de mis múltiples gotas detrás de mi cabeza.

— Se supone que era solo un año, ¿Por qué se retrasa?—vuelve a preguntar ellas preocupada, haciendo que crezca mi nerviosismo.

— Lo que pasa es que lo alargo más de lo pensado—digo controlando mis nervios, a pesar de todos estos años, aun no le digo que yo soy Nadeshiko, me siento como un cobarde, ¿Pero que mas puedo hacer? Cada vez que quiero decirlo la verdad, se me traba la lengua y digo cualquier tontería—Nadeshiko está haciendo lo que más le gusta ¿Ne deberías estar feliz por eso?—digo tratando de que se sienta mejor.

— Si tienes razón, seguramente ella ha de estar muy feliz bailando, y no querría que yo estuviera triste, muchas gracias Nagihiko—me agradece ella y se va, ahora me siento peor, solo he puesto más leña al fuego.

— Estas frito Nagihiko—me dice una voz detrás mío, y hablando de poner más leña al fuego— ¿Cuánto más piensas seguir con esta mentira?—me pregunta Rima molesta, yo me volteo.

— Lo que sea necesario, quizás algún día se llegue a olvidar de Nadeshiko y no tenga que decirle nada—dije tratando de ver el lado positivo, aunque más que positivo era estúpido.

— Nunca se olvidara de ella, y tu solo la estas alentando, algún día le tendrás que decir la verdad—me dice seria, echándome en cara la inminente verdad.

— Ya sé, es solo que cada vez que intento decirle me pongo nervioso y no se lo digo—le informo sobre mi situación.

— Pues más te vale decirle, puede que estemos en tregua, pero no dejare que dañes a mi mejor amiga, y si no le dices tú, le digo yo—me amenaza Rima, se da media vuelta y se va.

— _¿Por qué me meto en estos líos?_—me pregunto a mí mismo.

— ¡Prepárense! ¡Vamos a salir a escena!—grita Lira, enseguida todos se ponen en sus posiciones, yo me quedo algo alejado del escenario, esperando a que Rima haga su escena de princesa sufrida.

El escenario aparece la decoración de una habitación de princesa estilo occidental, ya que así hizo Lira la historia, era Rima sentada en una silla de madera con asientos acolchados de esa época, el resto era un fondo donde aparecía una ventana grande alargada donde aparecían unos árboles y al lado la pintura de una cama de esa época, obviamente no podían poner todos los muebles y detalles de esa época en el poco tiempo que hubo, pero muchos estudiantes buenos en dibujo (incluyendo a Amu haciendo chara change con Miki, ya que ambas pensaron que era por una buena causa) hicieron la escenografía a tiempo.

— Hace muchos años, en un reino muy lejano, vivía una princesa exigente, que deseaba más que nada en el mundo, un príncipe con el cual casarse, pero no cualquier príncipe, sino uno con muchas cualidades, por lo cual cada caballero que le proponía matrimonio, lo sometía a varias pruebas, muchos renunciaban, otros incluso morían en el intento, por lo cual la princesa se preocupaba mas y mas, hasta el punto de desesperarse, sin embargo, sus exigencias no bajaban, solo aquel joven que superara todas la pruebas se casaría con ella—recitaba Lira desde un micrófono tras bambalinas, aparte de escritora y directora, también era narradora, a pesar de tantas tareas asignadas, ella quería que así fuera.

— ¡Oh cruel destino! ¡Que he esperado tanto que llegara un príncipe digno de mí! ¡Pero todos son unos charlatanes sin importancia! ¿Algún día llegara un caballero digno de tan bella princesa que soy?—Pregunta Rima con una mano extendida en la frente para darle realismo, debo admitir que se veía muy hermosa con ese vestido anaranjado con encaje dorado y holanes, supongo que no lo noté antes porque estaba más ocupado en su regaño.

— Princesa—dijo Amu entrando a escena como la sirvienta, se oyó un pequeño gritito debajo del escenario proporcionado por los padres de Amu, ella no le hizo caso y siguió—Tiene otro pretendiente que desea aceptar el reto—dice Amu tranquilamente, cosa que me sorprende, ella es muy tímida.

— ¿Otro más? Espero que sea más competente que el último—se puso una mano en la cabeza simulando el estar frustrada.

— Tiene que tener fe princesa, estoy segura de que algún día encontrara marido, podría ser el joven que espera abajo—opino la pelirosa, el papel que tenia Amu era que aparte de sirvienta, también era amiga de la princesa.

— Eso espero, aunque he de admitir, el joven es valiente en venir aquí, ya que es bien sabido que las pruebas que pongo a mi pretendientes son de temer—dijo respetuosa como la princesa que debía ser.

— Y en esa valentía podría estar su futuro esposo—alentó Amu.

— Ojala—suspiro Rima mirando hacia abajo con pesimismo, he de admitir, que a la hora de actuar, es bastante buena.

Se cierra el telón cambiando de escenario rápidamente, siento que algo me empuja por la espalda.

— ¿Esa es tu escena, no? ¡Ve y sorpréndelos Nagi!—me animo Rhythm con una sonrisa y el pulgar en alto, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y voy al escenario.

Se abre el telón y Rima aparece junto a Amu entrando en el escenario, yo me arrodillo en forma de saludo.

— La princesa y la sirvienta bajaron hasta el salón donde esperaba el joven príncipe, que al ver a la princesa se quedo prendada a su belleza—narraba Lira.

— Supongo que es usted el que ha venido a tomar el desafío—espeto fríamente Rima, ya lo he pensado antes y lo volveré a pensar, Rima y la princesa son muy parecidas.

— Por supuesto que sí, y de admitir, que al ver lo hermosa que es, me dan valor para seguir adelante, su majestad—digo con tono amable y beso su mano, ella la retira cuidadosamente.

— Hmm, veo que tiene modales, pero eso no le ayudara en las pruebas—volvió a usar su tono despectivo.

— Estoy listo para partir, princesa—respondo levantándome, ella se pone a mi lado y ambos salimos del escenario pareciendo que salimos del salón.

Vuelven a cerrar el telón y a cambiar el escenario, tomamos nuestros lugares.

El escenario era una montaña empinada, donde él la punta la tenue figura de un dragón.

— Ambos nobles fueron hacia las afueras del reino, en una montaña donde habitaba un poderoso dragón, donde, consistía la primera prueba de la princesa—volvió Lira a hacer uso de su papel como narradora.

— Tu primera prueba será el de derrotar al dragón, y traerme su cuerno como prueba—explico Rima—esta prueba demostrara tu astucia en la batalla.

Yo asiento enérgicamente, y hago parecer que subo la montaña.

Hacen cambio de escenario, ahora aparecía un muñeco de dragón, siendo manejado por algunos compañeros.

— ¡Malvado dragón! ¡Prepárese para que os corten el cuerno!

Yo doy algunos sablazos con la espada, mientras que el dragón echa "fuego" (que en realidad no era más que serpentinas anaranjadas, rojas y amarillas) y algunos zarpasos con las patas delanteras.

Hago un par más de sablazos, y en un ágil movimiento, corto discretamente el cuerno que estaba en su cabeza y salgo de allí.

En la siguiente escena estoy junto a Rima y el carruaje.

— Princesa, me ha costado, pero aquí traigo el cuerno de dragón—digo en tono soléenme y se lo entrego.

— Buen trabajo príncipe—me dice simplemente.

Ahora el en escenario aparece un malévolo castillo.

— Como era de suponer, la siguiente prueba exigía un nuevo reto, ahora estaban frente el castillo de unas malvadas brujas—narro Lira.

— Como segunda prueba tendrás que conseguir la escoba de una bruja, demostrando tu agilidad—explico.

— Como ordene princesa—digo entono respetuoso.

El escenario ahora es más elaborado, aparece un caldero con tres chicas vestidas de brujas, y atrás una pintura donde se veían libros, pociones y algunos gatos negros con murciélagos, al lado del caldero, esta la escoba que debo conseguir.

— ¡Malvadas brujas ríndanse ya! ¡He venido por la escoba para poder casarme con la princesa!—digo en tono heroico, y empiezo una lucha con las brujas.

— Ese príncipe si es estúpido, ¿Por qué no simplemente agarraba la escoba con sigilo y se largaba de ahí sin armar tanto jaleo?—pregunta Rhythm detrás bambalinas mirando mi actuación.

— Según tengo entendido, era por cosas de honor—supuso Temari.

— Jamás entere a los de aquella época, aunque si Lira quería podía hacer ese pequeño cambio—supuso ahora Rhythm.

— Siendo escritora es normal que quisiera respetar como eran las cosas en aquella época—volvió a suponer Temari—pero eso da igual, es de los nuestros.

— ¿A que te refieres?—pregunto Rhythm sin entender.

— Que ella también desea que Rima y Nagihiko estén juntos—declara Temari mirando fijamente a Rhythm. Mientras yo ya había terminado mi pelea con las brujas.

— ¿Estas segura?—dudo Rhythm.

— Princesa, he conseguido la escoba de la bruja—dije entregándosela, mientras ella me mira estupefacta.

— Es increíble, pocos han vuelto después de subir, incluso a habido algunos que han renunciado después de aquí—dijo Rima estupefacta.

— Ya se lo he dicho princesa, mi deseo es casarme con usted—digo con una voz suave, como la de un enamorado.

— Esas palabras conmovieron a la princesa, mientras que en su corazón, un sentimiento de amor nacía dentro de la princesa de cabellos de oro—dijo Lira dulcemente y me sonrojaba un poco por aquellas palabras y Rima se volteaba apenada, ¿será acaso que también se sonrojo?

— Yo diría que por su sonrisa de gato, si está de nuestro lado—dijo Temari apuntando a Lira, que sonreía como gato Cheshire viendo la escena, y Rhythm asentía con una gota en la cabeza.

— Esta vez fue diferente, se dirigieron al mar, donde se encontraban las sirenas, ¿Qué prueba le aguardara a nuestro príncipe?—pregunto Lira narrando.

— Como tercera prueba, deberás conseguir el collar de una sirena, probando tu fuerza de voluntad—explico Rima.

— Esta bien, aquí voy—digo corriendo en dirección a la "sirena"

Como era de suponer, la sirena era una compañera nuestra, ella cantaba bastante bien y por eso iterpretaba el papel de sirena, que a diferencia de el de Rima y el mío, si se había hecho casting, según recuerdo se llamaba Tomoyo Daidoji, pero no estoy totalmente seguro.

— ¡Demonio marino! ¡Le quitare ese collar y me casare con la princesa!—digo con heroísmo.

— ¿Así? Veremos que tantas ganas tienes de casarte con la princesa cuando os hipnotice con mi canto—amenazo Daidoji malvadamente, y empezó a cantar.

— Canta precioso, quizá no valga la pena la princesa—mascullo interpretando mi papel de hipnotizado, aunque canta muy bien— ¡No! Ella solo me está hechizando.

— Olvídate de la princesa, y se siempre mío—dice Daidoji con voz cantarina.

—Ser siempre tuyo—digo en un susurro acercándome lentamente a Daidoji "hipnotizado" y cuando estamos tan cerca que parece que nos vamos a besar, le arranco el collar del cuello— ¡Aja! ¡La he engañado, nunca caí en su hechizo!—digo heroicamente y salgo corriendo.

— ¡Princesa! ¡He salido victorioso! ¡Ya poseo el collar!—le digo orgulloso y le entrego el collar.

— Pero, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que no calleras en el canto de la sirena? Todos los demás pretendientes que llegaban a este punto habían cedido ante la bruja marina—se pregunto Rima estupefacta.

— Muy sencillo princesa, porque yo en vez de estar pensando en el canto de la sirena, estaba pensando en usted y en lo hermosa que se vería el día de nuestra boda—le digo galante agarrando su barbilla, y ella solo abre los ojos mas sorprendida.

Ahora estábamos en frente de una cueva de papel mache.

— Saliendo victorioso el príncipe, le aguarda su siguiente prueba en una cueva misteriosa—narro Lira.

— Ahora debe encontrar "la rosa mística" es un rubí en forma de rosa, según la leyenda, esta rosa esta cuidada por un hada, y que solo se la dará al que tenga razones puras para encontrarla—me explica Rima con expresión preocupada.

— No se preocupe princesa, saldré de aquí con bien—le digo para que se calme, dándole un beso en la mejilla, aunque eso no lo decía el libreto, solo digamos que fue un impulso.

Entre a la cueva, el escenario se hizo oscuro.

— Pasaron las horas y el príncipe no encontraba la rosa, estaba fatigado y cansado, ¿Lograra el príncipe su cometido?—pregunto Lira con drama.

— Este debe ser mi final—digo arrodillado y cansado—ahora que estoy al borde de la muerte, todo este tiempo solo pensaba en casarme con ella y ampliar mi fortuna, pero estando al borde de la muerte, me he dado cuenta de que la amo, o mi amada princesa, lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa, solo espero que encuentre un joven que sea digno de usted y que la cuide como se debe—digo en el clímax, y se prende otra luz en el escenario, donde aparece una chica vestida de hada sosteniendo a una rosa de plástico rojo, la chica creo que se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto, y ella también fue elegida de sorpresa, aunque por la maestra, y por alguna razón Lira trataba de evitarla, aunque eso es otro asunto.

— Oh amable caballero, sus palabras conmovieron mi corazón, y como premio le daré la rosa mística—recito Kinomoto entregándome la rosa.

— Muchas gracias hada—le agradezco y me voy de allí.

Ahora vuelvo a la escena anterior con Rima.

— ¡Princesa! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡He obtenido la rosa mística!—digo feliz entregándosela, mientras ella solo sonríe.

En la siguiente escena volvemos al salón, en esta no sabemos qué hacer porque Lira nos dijo que era una "sorpresa" y que teníamos que esperar a que ella narraba.

—Llegaron contentos al castillo, ahora quedaba la última prueba, que era…-Lira no termino, porque de improvisto, llegaron unas personalidades X.

— ¡Ríndase príncipe, hemos venido por la princesa!—dice una de las personalidades, de las cuales vestían como malhechores de esos tiempos.

Yo miraba a Rima dubitativo, no creo que esto fuera parte del acto, no solo porque dudo que Lira manipulara personalidades X, sino también que aparecía Lira detrás bambalinas, furiosa, mientras la maestra de teatro y Amu la agarraban tratando de calmarla y esta decía "¡Están arruinando mi obra!"

Yo me acerco a Rima.

— ¿Qué hacemos?—le pregunto en un susurro, no podíamos hacer chara nari en medio de la obra.

— No sé, improvisa—me sugiere sin ver más opción.

— ¡A pelear!—me dice una de las personalidades X y empieza a dar sablazos con la espada, yo les sigo el juego y voy con los tres a la vez, cosa que me estaba dificultando un poco.

— ¡No es justo que él se quede con la princesa!—dice una personalidad.

— ¡Yo la quiero! ¿Por qué este tipo es quien está con ella? ¡No es justo!—dice la otra.

— ¡Ya basta!—exclamo yo— ¡Si de verdad la quieren no esperen que venga un milagro y sea suya, vayan por ella!—exclamo yo haciendo que retrocedan, pero, ¿Por qué me siento mal al decir eso? Yo ya sabía que ellos se referían a Rima y no a la princesa de la historia, entonces, ¿Por qué me importa si estos chicos están enamorados de ella?

Pienso esto confundido cuando veo a Amu transformada en Amulet Heart haciéndome señas para que aprovechara.

Entonces hago lo que me dice y los empujo fuera del escenario donde estaba Amu, ella se encargara de purificarlos.

— ¡Y ambos enamorados después de aquel terrible episodio, se besaron con todo el amor que sentía!—narro Lira románticamente.

Rima y yo la miramos con una cara de "¡¿Qué?", mientras ella solo levantaba el puño y decía sin hablar muy alto "¡háganlo!"

— Acabemos con esto de una vez—susurra Rima con el flequillo abajo sonroja, yo le miro con duda, cuando de improvisto, me agarra con sus dos manos mi cara y me besa, yo me quedo estupefacto, pero dejando toda atrás mi cordura, cierro los ojos y le correspondo el beso, mientras la multitud aplaudía enloquecida.

Se cierra el telón y nos separamos, Rima se voltea rápidamente.

— Que te quede claro que eso solo lo hice porque lo dijo Lira, nada mas—me dice Rima y se va apresuradamente, yo me quedo solo en el escenario, con la mente ella un revoltijo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bien, por fin termine el capi! Lamento la tardanza, pero como dije, me iba a tardar por tener que hacer la obra, aunque no estoy del todo segura, la próxima vez utilizare una normal.

Jejeje, sip, incluí a Tomoyo y a Sakura, quizás en el futuro haga una interpretación con Sakura Card Captor, pero les puedo asegurar que por ahora solo son personas normales.

Sé que según la leyenda, si escuchabas el canto de la sirena, era imposible no ir con ella, y que solamente hubo un hombre que logro sobrevivir, y nada más porque estaba atado a un mástil y no se podía liberar, pero si ya de por si estoy haciendo un fanfic, ¿Qué más da el quebrar una leyenda?

Contestando Reviews (¡waa! Es la primera vez que lo hago)

Angelic-bloody-night: Por supuesto que lo continúo, no pienso dejarlo a medias.

Sackuramisa: Me alegro que te gustara la parte de Temari y Rhythm, la verdad estaba un poco dudosa con eso ya que no sabía de qué manera quedaría bien, y me alegro que te guste como escribo n.n. Si leeré tu fic, no te preocupes ;)

Rin-Neko: Me alegro que te guste mi historia. ¿Asi que la primera vez que lees rimahiko? ¿No te habías leído el de Suiren-chan (Devi Moon) primero? Bueno no importa, me alegro que te guste mi historia, me gustaría leer una tuya de shugo chara, siempre y cuando no sea Amuhiko o Rimadase.

Espero que les gustara el capitulo, no sé cuanto tardare en el próximo porque tratare de actualizar mis otra series.

¡Nos vemos!

Lira


	5. Una triste noticia

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

Agradezco a todos los que han estado leyendo la historia, sobre todo a Angelic-bloody-night, Summy-Chan, Kurenaim, Yumii Girl, Lia-sennenko sackuramisa y Rin-neko.

Ok, estoy ella un revoltijo -, y para no hacerle la vida imposible a Rima y no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo, he tenido que hacer OTRO cambio, el capítulo de hoy se debía ubicar en el día viernes, pero por las razones anteriores, se ubicara en el día sábado (donde tienen clases por usar el horario escolar japonés) Les pido disculpas por tanto revoltijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una triste noticia

Las cosas se habían aclarado, después de lo del beso, Rima ya casi ni me miraba, y yo no hacía nada para que lo hiciera, ya que estaba muy apenado.

Después de la cena hable con ella, le dije que lo que había pasado no importaba y que no podíamos seguir sin hablarnos viviendo en la misma casa, ella acepto y todo siguió igual.

Con respecto a mis sentimientos por el beso…pues creo que me deje llevar por el calor del momento, después de todo, yo no puedo albergar sentimientos por ella parte de amistad, ¿No? No, por supuesto que no, además, aunque así fuera, lo más probable que me rechazaría, al igual que Kirshima hace años.

Da igual, lo importante es que las cosas están bien, Rima y yo somos amigos, no hemos sabido nada de hordas de huevos X, y como era sábado, mañana no habría clases.

Nos dirigimos al colegio, donde tendríamos que recuperar las horas de italiano perdidas, ya que el maestro Roberto exigió que le devolvieran sus horas, la mañana iba a ser larga.

Horas después…

Si que tenía razón, fue larga la mañana, pero por fin termino.

Estábamos saliendo del salón.

— Disculpe señorita Mashiro, necesito hablar un momento con usted—dijo el directo con un semblante triste, oh oh, no eran buenas noticias.

Rima no dijo nada, se limito a seguirlo.

Yo mire la puerta por donde se habían ido, no sé cómo, pero tengo que escuchar de qué hablan.

— ¿Nagi? ¿En qué piensas?—me pregunta Rhythm.

— Tengo que escuchar que le va a decir—le respondo aun sin importarme que me vean el resto de mis compañeros.

— ¿Te pondrás detrás de la puerta?—volvió a preguntar mi segundo chara.

— No, si alguien me ve me regañaran y no me enterare completo—niego.

— ¿Cerca de la oficina del directo no hay un árbol muy alto?—atribuye Temari.

— Tienes razón Temari ¡Muchas gracias!—le agradezco y corro hasta la salida.

Me tarde bastante en llegar, ya que la distancia del jardín a donde está ubicado en la oficina del directo era un largo trayecto, pero no tarde mucho por mi condición física.

Al llegar hice chara change con Rhythm y subí al árbol, me puse sigiloso en una rama con muchas hojas para que no me vieran.

— Señor director, ¿Qué tiene que ver esa charla conmigo?—pregunta Rima sin entender, suspiro aliviado, había llegado en el momento justo para escuchar.

— Señorita Mashiro, la noticia que le voy a dar no es nada placentera y créame que yo no quisiera ser el que se la diga pero—juega con sus manos nervioso, haciendo que me preocupara mas—Señorita Mashiro, encontraron a su madre muerta del las cercanías del parque Takeda, no saben nada aparte de que fue apuñalada, lo lamento mucho—dice con suma tristeza el director.

Yo me quedo de piedra, la mamá de Rima… ¿Muerta? Esto estaba mal, demasiado.

Rima al igual que yo, se quedo petrificada, pero de un momento a otro, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir.

Salio corriendo de la oficina del director, aun con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, mientras el director le miraba con tristeza, comprendiendo lo difícil que fue la noticia.

Yo no me movía de mi lugar, hasta que sentí que me empujaban por la espalda.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Búscala!—me ordena Rhythm preocupado, yo asiento.

Bajo del árbol y corro hasta la salida, cuando llego al inicio Rima ya estaba saliendo.

— ¡Rima!—grito preocupado mientras la persigo.

Corro sin parar ni un segundo siguiendo a Rima, mientras seguía viendo como sus lágrimas caían, nunca la había visto así, ni cuando tuvo problemas con sus padres.

Se vislumbra el parque Takeda, el mismo parque donde fuimos a ver las flores. Sin embargo, lo que atrae mi atención es la patrulla que esta cerca de la entrada.

Rima se empieza a hacer paso entre la multitud.

— Señorita, no puede pasar—le dice un policía.

Rima en un rápido movimiento se adelanta al policía y se abraza al cuerpo de su madre, llorando.

— ¡Suéltela señorita!—dice un policía, mientras llama a otros dos que la cargan.

Trato de ir a ayudarla, pero otros dos policías me agarran a mí sin dejarme escapar.

— ¡Rima!—la llamo preocupado.

— ¡No, suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!—patalea Rima tratando de zafarse inútilmente.

Los policías no la sueltan, sale la ambulancia, después de unos minutos, la dejan y se van en sus patrullas.

En un ataque de emociones, Rima sale corriendo entrando al parque, yo la sigo de cerca.

Se adentra en el parque, hasta que cae rendida de Rodillas.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUEEEEEE?—grita Rima con todas su fuerzas.

Yo voy con ella y me pongo de rodillas, abrazándola.

Con cada lágrima que Rima derrama siento que se rompe mas mi corazón, me dolía verla así, ella merecía ser feliz, había pasado demasiadas desgracias en su vida, la habían secuestrado, sus padres se separaron, su padre la ataca y se tiene que mudar con casi desconocidos, y ahora esto, no era justo, hubiera preferido tener yo que cargar con su dolor, habría valido la pena, si con eso ella tenia una sonrisa.

Pienso en eso sin dejarla de abrazar ni un momento, confortándola.

Las horas pasan, hasta que Rima se aparte un poco, yo la veo atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Justamente cuando empezaba a volver a sonreír, cuan volvía a ser feliz, ¿Por qué?—pregunta Rima, aunque creo que se lo decía a ella.

— Tranquila, yo estoy contigo—le digo para que se diera cuenta de que no se encontraba sola.

— Dudo que sepas como me siento—me dice frunciendo el seño, yo suspiro.

— ¿Quieres apostar?—le digo, ella me mira con duda—Rima, ¿Nunca te has preguntado por que en todo el tiempo que llevas viviendo en mi casa, jamás has visto a mi padre u oído de él?

— Pues ahora que lo dices, no, nunca lo había pensado—me responde un poco confundida.

— Eso es porque el murió asesinado hace 10 años—le contesto un poco deprimido, ella me mira con sorpresa—sentémonos, de esa estaremos más cómodos

Me paro y alargo mi mano para que hiciera lo mismo, me obedece el gesto y nos sentamos en una banca cercana, me saco mi chaqueta y se la pongo en los hombros, después de todo seguimos en invierno.

— Bien, yo tenía 5 años, estaba haciendo unos tiros en una cancha de basket, y antes de que me diera cuenta, se había hecho de noche, así que mis padres me fueron corriendo a buscar, yo quería mucho a mi papá, el me enseño a jugar basket—hago una pequeña sonrisa al recordar mis entrenamientos con mi padre, que borro siguiendo el relato—ya que habían venido corriendo, no trajeron el auto, tuvimos que ir a pie, mientras caminábamos, un par de ladrones armados nos asaltaron, mi madre me abrazo y mi papá se puso delante de los dos, no recuerdo de que estaban conversando, de repente, un tipo le disparo a mi papá, aun recuerdo como cayo mientras gotas de sangre caían de su pecho, al igual lo desesperado que me mostré, lloraba tratando de ir con mi papá, pero mi mamá me abrazaba evitando que fuera para que no me pasara lo mismo, ella también lloraba—relataba con el semblante deprimido, Rima me miraba sin habla—por suerte mi tía preocupada llamo a la policía y nos socorrieron antes de que nos hicieran algo más, como la bala había sido en el corazón no pudieron salvar a mi padre, incineraron su cuerpo y tiene un altar en la casa, desde su muerte no se mencionado muy a menudo—termino de contarle, ella sigue mirándome sorprendida, me paro de la banca y me estiro un poco— ¿Ya es un poco tarde no crees? Mejor vamos a casa—le digo alargando mi mano con una sonrisa, ella me mira incrédula, pero después me mira con tranquilidad.

— Si—me responde agarrando mi mano y apretándola, después de levantarse nos ponemos a caminar, sin soltarnos las manos.

— Oye lamento lo que te dije, fui grosera después de que tú quedaras conmigo cuando no era necesario, además que hice que recordaras lo de tu padre—se disculpa Rima mirándome a los ojos, yo niego con la cabeza.

— Es normal que fueras grosera, acababas de recibir una terrible noticia y no estabas de humor, y tenia que quedarme, recuerda que eres mi amiga—le recuerdo sonriendo—y tampoco te preocupes por lo de mi padre, fue duro, recuerdo que incluso me culpaba por su muerte, pero con el tiempo, y si dejas, el dolor se va, y puedes volver a sonreír—me detengo haciendo que también ella, la miro a los ojos y aprieto mas su mano—como estoy dispuesto a hacer contigo, así que prepárate, por que no descansare hasta que vuelvas a tener esa hermosa sonrisa que me has mostrado—le prometo agarrando sus manos y con una sonrisa segura, ella me mira sorprendida, pero luego cambia a una mirada calida.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la casa, no soltamos nuestras manos hasta que cada uno fue a su habitación.

Después de eso me puse la piyama y me fui al cuarto de Rima, quería asegurarme que no estuviera llorando, toco la puerta.

— Pase—dice desde la habitación Rima, yo entro, ella estaba sentada en su cama con las sabanas puestas y cambiada.

— Disculpa, solo vine a desearte buenas noches y a que estuvieras bien, adiós—digo volteándome para irme, pero me detiene.

— Espera—me dice agarrando mi muñeca, cuando me volteo ella estaba con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, muy sonrojada— ¿Podrías…podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche? No quiero estar sola—me dice aun muy sonrojada, mientras levanta la mirada para ver mi respuesta.

Yo me sonrojo un poco, pero afirmo con la cabeza, aparto las sábanas y me acuesto a su lado.

La agarro de la cintura y pongo su cabeza en mi pecho, sin importar que ella no me lo haya pedido y que mi corazón latiera desbocado, no la aparte.

Estaba inmensamente feliz, no se si era por que había ayudado amiga a que dejara de estar triste, o era el simple hecho de estar a su lado lo que me ponía tan feliz, solo sabia que sentía una paz y un bienestar que jamás había sentido.

Me quede dormido con esos pensamientos, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, me ha gustado como quedo, sobretodo el final, fue hermoso.

Me pareció lindo el que Rima se mostrara tal como es con Nagihiko, y que el le confortara.

Se que es raro que le avisaran a Rima de su madre cuando aun seguía ahí, digamos que traía su cartera y se enteraron.

El parque Takeda es el parque en el que fueron Rima y Nagihiko en el manga, pero como no recuerdo que mencionaran el nombre, le deje ese.

Y con el padre de Nagihiko, ni en el manga ni en el anime había sabido algo de él, ni una mención o algo, así que hice esto, si alguien sabe algo me avisa.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi!

Lira


	6. Mis sentimientos parte 1

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

Agradezco a todos los que han estado leyendo la historia, sobre todo a Angelic-bloody-night, Summy-Chan, Kurenaim, Yumii Girl, Lia-sennenko sackuramisa, Rin-neko, satori0013 y a anna-chan13.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis sentimientos parte 1

Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado desde que la semana pasada, acabo de despertar y me he recordado todo lo que ha pasado en esta semana.

No puedo creer que hace una semana apenas nos hablábamos, ni siquiera éramos amigos, y ahora estaba durmiendo en su cama, acompañándola después de la muerte de su madre.

A pesar de que estaba sorprendido por el cambio, no me arrepentía de haberme quedado con Rima, no hubiera podido dormir en toda la noche preguntándome si estaba bien.

La aparto un poco de mi y la veo con cuidado, sonrió al verla, sus cabellos dorados están enmarcando su bello rostro, con su piel acaramelada, sus pequeños y finos labios rosados, sus largas y espesas pestañas, que debajo ocultan unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, y la bellísima expresión cálida que tenía en el rostro.

Estaba prendado a su belleza, hasta que volví a la realidad, ¡¿Desde cuándo veía de esa manera a Rima? Nagihiko que te está pasando, hace años hubieras sentido pena por el que pensara de esa manera hacia Rima, y ahora estabas así.

Y ni hablar de la posibilidad de que nos lleváramos bien, antes me hubiera reído hasta llorar y le habría respondido al que me lo dijo que era la tontería más grande que hubiera oído.

Pero mira ahora, abrazando a Rima de la cintura, viendo lo hermosa que es, y el habiendo dormido en la misma cama que ella, lo que puede cambiar en una semana, y el más grande de los cambios, es que a mí me gustaba.

Rima empezó a moverse, lo que hizo sacarme de mis pensamientos, bostezo un poco y se sobo los ojos, al abrirlos se sorprendió de verme, claro, cuando uno se despierta no está al 100% con ninguna de sus capacidades, y menos la memoria.

— Buenos días Nagihiko—me dijo Rima aun un poco soñolienta—lamento el haberme despertado así, es que no me acordaba que te habías quedado.

— Esta bien, es normal que no te acordaras, también me he sorprendido—le respondo.

— También quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte pedido que te quedaras, ha sido muy inmaduro de mi parte—me responde con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

— No importa de cualquier forma no hubiera podido dormir preguntándome si estabas bien—le digo sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que decía, ella se sonrojo al escuchar eso, nota menta: pensar antes de hablar—bueno, mejor me voy antes de que mis charas despierten—digo saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

Al llegar a mi habitación ya era tarde, mis charas se habían despertado, lo que dije no era del todo mentira, si estaba preocupado porque se despertaran y nos encontraran, porque si era así estaría metido en un gran lío.

— Nagihiko, ¿Dónde estabas?—me pregunto Temari con voz preocupada.

— Fui por un vaso de agua—mentí.

— ¿Y por qué estas sonrojado?—me pregunta Rhythm acercándose con los ojos entrecerrados mirándome sospechoso.

— Es que está haciendo mucho frió—volví a mentir mientras buscaba ropa en el armario.

— ¿Pero adónde vas que te vistes a esta hora?—me volvió a preguntar Temari.

— Me gustaría dar un paseo solo, si no les importa—dije mientras me cambiaba rápidamente, necesitaba pensar seriamente.

Me termine de vestir y salí de la casa.

(N.A: Aunque se acabo el flash back al inicio del capítulo, y que ahora todo está en tiempo real, no pude contenerme a escribir la próxima conversación)

— ¿Por qué Nagihiko nos está ocultando cosas?—se pregunta Temari sentada en la mesita de té de mi habitación.

— A mí también me gustaría saber—dijo seriamente Rhythm de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Buenos días!—saluda Kusu Kusu entrando a la habitación.

— Hola Kusu Kusu—dijeron al unísono Temari y Rhythm.

— Creo que deberíamos decirle nuestro plan—le susurra Rhythm a Temari, esta asiente.

— Kusu Kusu, hemos estado pensando últimamente que Rima y Nagi hacen buena pareja—comenzó Rhythm.

— Y queremos que se vuelvan novios, y pensamos que… ¿Quisieras ayudarnos?—le pidió Temari, Kusu Kusu se puso pensativa, pero no tardo en responder.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Nagihiko es muy buena persona, sobre todo si se quedo a dormir con Rima para que no se sintiera sola!—respondió entusiasta Kusu Kusu.

— ¡¿Qué Nagihiko qué?—preguntaron Temari y Rhythm sorprendidos a la vez.

— ¿No saben que pasó anoche?—pregunto un tanto confundida Kusu Kusu.

— Solo recuerdo que Nagihiko iba a verificar que Rima estuviera bien y luego nos dormimos—hablo Rhyhtm por ambos charas del pelimorado.

— Yo si me tarde un poco más en dormir, Rima se sentía algo sola, yo quería consolarla, luego oyó que llamaban a la puerta, me dijo que me fuera a mi huevo y así hice, luego Nagihiko entro y le deseo buenas noches a Rima, pero antes de que se fuera, Rima lo detuvo y le pidió que se quedara dormir con ella, y Nagihiko acepto—relato Kusu Kusu contando con detalle los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

— No puedo creerlo—dice anonadado Rhythm.

— Ni yo—dijo Temari en el mismo tono— ¡Por fin se cumplió! ¡Nagihiko y Rima son pareja!—grito feliz saltando junto con Rhythm.

— No, aun no lo son—les avisa Kusu Kusu quitándole esperanzas.

— ¿Pero que no dijiste que Nagihiko la acompaño?—se pregunta Temari.

— Si, ¿Qué no quiere decir que Nagi la quiere?—le refuta Rhythm a Kusu Kusu.

— De que la quiere si, de eso no tengo duda—le afirmo Kusu Kusu—pero eso no significa que sean pareja.

— Un momento, ¿Estás diciendo que aunque Nagi sepa que la quiere no se le confesó?—supuso Rhtyhm, a lo que Kusu Kusu contesto asintiendo.

— Ah, demonios—Temari se golpea la frente frustrada— ¿Y qué pasa con Rima?

— Rima le ha empezado a tener afecto a Nagihiko, pero lo niega—le explico la chara de la oji-ambar—Si algo les puedo asegurar, es que si esperan que Rima se confesé se quedaran esperando bastante rato.

— ¡Bien! ¡Al parecer tendremos que darles una mano!—dice decidido Rhythm— ¡Por la futura pareja!—exclama poniendo la mano al frente.

— ¡Por la futura pareja!—gritan Temari y Kusu Kusu a la vez poniendo sus manos sobre la de Rhythm.

Afuera de la casa…

Sentí un escalofrío de repente, no era por el frío, era otra cosa, de seguro Rhtyhm y Temari están planeando algo. Suspiro con pesadez, no me gustaba tener que mentirles, pero si les decía lo de Rima, de seguro no me dejarían en paz, aun no olvido la pelea del martes.

Miro hacia el cielo, estaba nevando, como la noche que encontré a Rima lastimada, los copos de nieve bailaban con el viento, en un baile místico, era realmente precioso. Me imagino a Rima y a mí de esa manera, los dos bailando al ritmo de la música, moviéndonos al unísono, como una pareja. En otro momento me hubiera reprochado por mis pensamientos, ¿Pero que más daba? No importaba cuantas veces me regañara, esos pensamientos no dejarían de surgir.

Mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos, una pregunta surge en mi mente, ¿Cuáles eran mis sentimientos hacia Rima? Antes pensaba que solo la quería como una compañera de colegio, cuando ella se mudo, empecé a quererla como una amiga, una persona con quien pasar el rato y divertirse, pero al pasar ciertas cosas, me di cuenta de que eso empezaba a cambiar, en la obra de teatro me sentí celoso hacia las personalidades X de unos chicos que estaban enamorados de Rima, al besarme me sentí muy contento y confundido, se me partía el corazón cuando al ver llorar a Rima ayer, y no pude ser más feliz cuando la estreche en mis brazos y dormí a su lado, ¿Es que acaso estaba…?

— Oye, ¿Qué haces por aquí?—me dijo Kukai con un balón de baloncesto.

— ¡Kukai! ¿Y tu porque estás aquí?—me sentí curiosidad.

— Yo te pregunte primero—me refuto.

— Cierto, solo daba un paseo—le dije— ¿Y tú?

— Estaba haciendo unas canastas—dice poniendo el balón y su dedo y girándolo— ¿Quieres jugar un partido?

— Esta bien—le digo, corro hacia él, le quito el balón y lo encesto— ¿Dos de tres?

Comenzamos un partido, íbamos uno a uno, ambos éramos bastante buenos, aunque había venido a pensar sobre mis sentimientos por Rima, necesitaba algo que me despejara la mente y me relajara un poco.

Después de un rato nos tiramos rendidos en la cancha, respirando con algo de dificultad, el partido había sido muy reñido.

— Eres muy bueno—me dijo Kukai.

— Soy el capitán del equipo de basket, sino fuera bueno no estaría allí—le dije sin modestia—aunque tu eres un gran rival.

Después ambos nos echamos a reír sin razón, pero tuvimos que detenernos porque aun no recuperamos del todo el aliento por el partido.

Fue un divertido partido, bastante cansado admito, me pregunto si a Rima le gusta el basket.

Rima…

Recordando el porque me puse a pasear, me siento en el piso mientras me paso una mano por el pelo con un poco de depresión. Kukai al darse cuenta de esto se para y me mira extrañado.

— ¿Te pasa algo?—me pregunta un poco confundido.

— Si—suspiro con pesadez, no se si deba hablar esto con Kukai, aunque como Utau es su novia…un segundo, quizás eso pueda ayudarme—Oye Kukai, sino te molesta, ¿Me puedes decir como te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de Utau?—le pregunto. Kukai me mira sorprendido y con un tenue rosa en las mejillas.

— Pues—se frota una mano por la nuca y mira hacia el lado contrario—fue muy complicado, al principio estaba confundido, pero cuando la vi, en el parque tan sola esa noche, no tuve la menor duda de que estaba enamorado de ella—se voltea y me mira con curiosidad— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— ¿Recuerdas que Rima se tuvo que mudar a mi casa, verdad?—le recuerdo, el asiente—pues gracias a eso hemos estado muy unidos, y me encuentro muy confundido sobre mis sentimientos—miro al piso con un poco de tristeza, cuando siento que me ponen una mano en la espalda, al ver Kukai me estaba dando una sonrisa de aliento.

— No te preocupes, se lo que es estar en tu lugar, pero estoy seguro que sabrás lo que sientes por ella.

— Muchas gracias amigo—le digo estrechando mi mano con la suya, mientras ambos nos sonreímos.

Me paro y me dirijo a mi casa nuevamente, mas feliz, estaba seguro que sin importar cuales fueran mis sentimientos.

Al llegar a la casa, voy a mi habitación. Quiero decirle lo que paso con Rima a ellos, después de todo son mis charas y no me gusta no decirle la verdad.

Pero cuando entro a mi habitación, veo a Temari y a Rhythm que tienen miradas tristes.

— ¿Qué les pasa?—les pregunto un tanto confundido.

— Nagihiko, es que Rima…—trata de decir Temari, aunque no logra terminarla frase.

Me preocupo inmediatamente, ¿Le habría pasado algo a Rima? Rápidamente salgo de mi habitación y voy a la de Rima, al entrar me encuentro que no habia nada suyo, no estaba su portafolios, ni el huevo de Kusu Kusu, al abrir el armario me encuentro con que no tenia nada de su ropa, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

— Nagihiko—al voltearme me encuentro con mi madre, mirándome con el mismo semblante que Temari y Rhythm.

— ¿Dónde esta Rima?—le pregunto preocupado.

— Lo que pasa es que hace un rato—tomo una bocanada de aire y se acerco a mí, esto cada vez me gustaba menos—unos señores de un orfanato llamado Mukatsu vinieron por Rima y se la llevaron, ella no quería irse, tuvieron que llevarla cargada y en contra de su voluntad. De verdad lo lamento, se que eran muy amigos—se disculpo con el semblante aun ensombrecido, mientras sentía como mi corazón se volvía pedazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en mi habitación, empacando mis cosas, como hace dos meses.

Una zorrita blanca con estampado de sakuras en el pelaje, alas rosadas y ojos igualmente rosados, volaba por el apartamento buscando a su dueña.

Al verme empacar se temió lo peor.

— No me digas que otra vez lo volviste a hacer—me dice con algo de temor.

— Mira el final del capitulo—le digo sin parar en mi labor. Zamira se acerca a la computadora y se lamenta cuando termina de leer.

— ¿Acaso te gusta que quieran matarte? ¿No aprendiste nada de "nuestro reencuentro"? Empiezo a creer que odias a Rima.

— Yo no la odio, es solo que necesito un poco de drama en la historia.

— ¿Un poco? Primero haces que salga de su casa con su padre tratando de secuestrarla, luego haces que su madre muera, y ahora se la llevan, eso es más que un poco.

— Bien lo admito, me estoy pasando, pero es parte de la serie—cierro la maleta y voy a la puerta—ahora andando, que sino me escondo me van a matar.

— Dime por favor que otra vez no es el monte Everest—suplica poniéndose a mi lado.

— No, ya me escondí ahí, ahora me voy a otro lado—digo saliendo del apartamento junto a ella.

Lira.


	7. Mis sentimientos parte 2

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

Agradezco a todos los que han estado leyendo la historia, sobre todo a Angelic-bloody-night, Summy-Chan, Kurenaim, Yumii Girl, Lia-sennenko, XxxxFxBxxxRxNxxxX, Rin-neko, satori0013, anna-chan13, Natsumi-Rima y a tomoyo0000001.

— Se que dije que no quería ir al Everest, pero empiezo a creer que esto es peor—dice Zamira con un abanico, mientras gotas de sudor corrían por todo su cuerpo.

— No podíamos volver al Everest, sospecharían. Además, ¿No dijiste una vez que querías ir a Hawai?—dije yo también con gotas de sudor, con la maleta y un bolso para computadora.

— Si, quería ir a Hawai. Pero yo quería quedarme en un hotel, ¡No al lado de un volcán activo!—dice ella enojada apuntando la fosa de lava que teníamos a nuestro lado y que nos estaba convirtiendo en parrilla.

— Pues mala suerte—le digo tirando la maleta al suelo y sentándome en ella, luego agarro la computadora y la enciendo.

— ¿Acabamos de llegar y ya te pones a escribir?—me pregunta sorprendida.

— Mientras mas pronto termine, más pronto nos iremos—le digo tecleando.

— Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo—me dice echándose al suelo y abanicándose.

— Tal vez la pueda reemplazar por un chara—susurro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—me pregunta con mirada furiosa.

— Nada—digo con inocencia fingida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mis sentimientos parte 2

No lo podía creer, ¿Rima se había ido? ¿Sin despedirse? Según mi mamá se la llevaron a la fuerza. No podía estar pasando, Rima se había ido a un orfanato, no la volvería a ver, no volvería a ver su sonrisa, no podría cumplir mi promesa de hacerla sonreír, estaría lejos de mí…

— Lo siento mucho Nagihiko—me vuelve a decir mi madre, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, mientras oigo su voz un poco quebradiza y unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, supongo que ella también le tenia cariño a Rima, pero aun así no hizo nada. Yo me libro de su agarre y me hecho a correr— ¡Nagihiko!

No hago caso a su grito y corro lo mas rápido que puedo a la salida de la casa, no permitiría que apartaran a Rima de mí, lucharía contra cielo y tierra para que estemos juntos, y solo me separaría de ella si ese fuera su deseo. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar a la entrada de la casa, siento que alguien me toma del brazo, me giro y me encuentro con Suiren.

— ¡Suéltame Suiren! ¡Voy a ir a buscar a Rima!—le digo un poco enojado, pero mi desesperación estaba en su limite y no podía retrasarme en encontrarla.

— No puede irse así joven amo, no sin saber a donde va—me dice amablemente a pesar de lo grosero que fui con ella—aquí tengo anotada la dirección del orfanato—me dice entregándome un papel.

— Muchas gracias Suiren—le digo besando su mejilla, a lo que ella me mira un poco sonrojada.

— No se preocupe joven amo, solo traiga de vuelta a nuestra amiga—dice Suiren dándome una sonrisa de confianza aun con el pequeño sonrojo, yo vuelvo a mi carrera— ¡Mucha suerte, joven amo!—oigo que grita cuando ya me estoy alejando de la casa.

— Aunque no sea la chica ideal de Nagi, esa chica me sigue agradando—apunta Rhythm susurrándole a Temari, con lo que esta asiente.

No le presto atención a lo que dicen mis charas y corro con todas mis fuerzas. En medio de mi carrera trato de leer el papel que me dio Suiren, como ya se había hecho de noche y estaba corriendo era un poco difícil leer, finalmente leo la dirección y logro recordar el lugar, por suerte no estaba lejos. Después de unos minutos corriendo llego al orfanato Mukatsu. Era un edificio de ladrillo, tenia muros igualmente de ladrillo en los alrededores y una reja como puerta, que estaba cerrada. Por alguna razón se me hizo escasamente familiar.

— Rhythm—llamo a mi chara azul.

— ¡Chara change!—unos auriculares azules aparecen en mi hombros. Con un impresionante salto paso la reja y entro en el orfanato. Subo varias escaleras y paso por varios pasillos hasta que llego a un par de puertas que dicen "Directora" enseguida abro las puertas.

— ¿Se puede saber que hace aquí a estas horas, joven?—me pregunta un poco enojada una señora mas o menos anciana, que por lo visto era la directora.

— Estoy buscando a Mashiro Rima.

— El paradero de la señorita Mashiro no es de su incumbencia—me dice la señora con suma educación y vanidad en su voz.

— ¡Soy un amigo de ella! ¡Por favor!—le pido poniendo mis manos en su escritorio.

— Le advierto que si no se retira en este momento llamare a la policía—me advirtió. Yo me aparto del escritorio, no conseguiría nada con amenazar a esta señora si llamaba a la policía. Ella me da una sonrisa triunfa,l a lo que yo le lanza una mirada fulminante que la dejo congelada. Después de tener de enemigo a Rima uno aprende ciertas cosas. Salgo de la oficina enfuruñado mirando el suelo, sin saber que hacer.

— ¿Mashiro-san no será una chica de cabello rubio de unos 13 o 15 años?—dice una pequeña voz infantil, al voltearme me encuentro con una niña de mas o menos 5 años, con pijama y un peluche de conejito en mano.

— Si, ¿La has visto?—le pregunte poniéndome a su altura.

—Vino aquí con unas personas del orfanato, la estaban arrastrando porque ella repetía que no quería estar aquí. Una personita flotante que la seguía estaba tratando de calmarla, pero sin querer ella le dijo algo en voz alta. La directora del orfanato pensó que estaba loca y llamo unas personas de un hospital psiquiátrico, yo como vi todo le dije que ella no estaba loca y le señale a la personita flotante, pero ella no la pudo ver, me dijo que era una mentirosa y me dejo aquí castigada. Unos minutos después se llevaron a la chica—me relato la niña. No había duda de que era Rima. Lo más probable es que muy pronto esta niña vaya a tener un shugo chara.

— Muchas gracias pequeña—le digo acariciando su cabeza—de seguro tu muy pronto tendrás a una personita flotante.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto la niña emocionada.

— Por supuesto—le guiño un ojo y vuelvo a mi carrera. Salgo corriendo fuera del edificio.

— ¡Nagihiko espera!—me dice Temari haciendo que parara de correr—no puedes agotar tus energías así, no sabemos a donde la llevaron.

— Temari tiene razón, quien sabe donde esta Rima y el correr de acá para allá no hará que la consigamos. Además nadie vendrá aquí a ayudar…—no término la frase porque unos ladridos lo interrumpieron.

Al voltearnos vimos un perro de color blanco, quizás un perro siberiano, aunque mas que lobo parece zorro. Yo me agacho y le ofrezco la mano para acariciarlo.

— Hola, ¿Te perdiste?—le pregunto tratando de que se acercara para poder ver si tenia collar. El perro solo mueve la cabeza hacia delante como si tratara de llevarme a algún lado—Parece que quiere que los sigamos.

— Mejor no Nagi. Tenemos que buscar a Rima y lo más probable es que sea un perro callejero—me dice Rhythm. Juraría que el perro torció los ojos, pero que estoy diciendo, es solo un perro. De repente salta y atrapa a Temari con la boca, luego se echa a correr.

— ¡Auxilio!—pide Temari en la boca del perro.

— ¡Temari!—gritamos yo y Rhythm persiguiendo al perro. Corremos todo lo que podemos, ese perro de verdad que tiene energía, de repente se detiene frente a un edificio y deja a Temari en el piso.

— ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo perro cochino!—amenazo Temari enojada.

— _Lo siento y suerte_—oyó Temari como un susurro que juraría que dijo el perro. Voló hasta la esquina donde el perro había doblado esperando que hubiera otra persona. Pero al ver no había nadie, ni siquiera el perro.

— ¡Temari ven aquí!—la llama Rhythm.

— ¿Por que te alejaste cuando te soltó el perro?—le pregunte a Temari cuando ya se acerco.

— Solo quería ver algo—dijo viendo la esquina donde el perro había cruzado.

— Da igual, ¡Miren que es lugar donde te dejo!—apunto Rhythm al recinto, luego me percate que decía "Hospital psiquiátrico Nagashita"

— ¡Un hospital psiquiátrico!—dice Temari sin poder creérselo, ¿Es que acaso el perro quiso guiarnos aquí todo este tiempo?

— ¿Creen que aquí este Rima?—pregunta Rhythm.

— Quizás—digo alejándome un poco para observar mejor el lugar, altas paredes blancas como murallas y muy gruesas cubriendo el recinto. Una reja como puerta tan alta como las paredes y con púas destacando la parte de arriba. La distancia del edificio y las paredes eran de quizás 20 metros, lo cual hacia curioso que paredes verticales al edificio estuvieran mas cerca de este que las horizontales, quizás un par de metros de distancia nada mas. Un par de árboles tratando inútilmente de hacer parecer más agradable el lugar. Parecía una prisión.

— Más que hospital esto parece una prisión—me leyó Temari el pensamiento.

— ¿Vamos?—me pregunta Rhythm. Yo asiento, de inmediato hago chara change y trepo sobre uno de los árboles hasta llegar al borde de la pared donde empiezo a caminar, ya que el grosor de las paredes era de mas o menos 30 centímetros, trato de equilibrarme caminando cuidadosamente, si fuera Ikuto lo mas probable es que en tres zancadas llegaría al edificio, ojala fuera mitad gato como él. Milagrosamente llego hasta el edificio sin que vieran, a fin de cuentas, ¿Cuántas veces vez a un chico caminando por encima de la muralla en ese trabajo? Al llegar a la parte cercana de edificio salte lo mas que pude y de suerte llegue a la azotea, de verdad era como una prisión, las murallas eran de igual tamaño que el recinto.

— ¿Ahora que?—pregunta Rhythm sin solución. La azotea era solo piso, no había formar de bajar. Me asomó con sumo cuidado en el borde del techo, debía medir entre 10 u 8 metros el edificio, y justamente en la segunda planta-la más cercana a mí-tenia un borde por el que se podría caminar, aunque sea pegado a la pared.

— Creo que no hay de otra—me digo a mí. Con mucho esfuerzo trato de bajar al borde de la segunda planta, por suerte en esa planta las ventanas estaban con barrotes-como es un hospital psiquiátrico deberían tener barrotes por si algún loco se quería matar-y me sujetaba fuertemente, pude pisar el borde y empecé a caminar pegado a la pared y agarrándome como podía de los barrotes.

— Empiezo a sentirme como un ladrón—dijo Temari. Rhythm y yo asentimos.

Sigo deslizándome por la pared, cuando me doy cuenta que una de las ventanas tenia la luz encendida, al acercarme pude ver que tenia las cortinas recogidas-ya que las demás habitación tenían la luz apagada y las cortinas dispersas tapando la visión-cuando estuve de frente a la ventana, pude ver una bolita sobre la cama mientras un chara estaba volando encima de ella haciendo caras chistosas.

— _¡Rima!_—pienso inmediatamente con felicidad. Lo único que me separaban de ella eran los barrotes. Miro a mis charas buscando respuestas, Rhythm estaba con los hombros recogidos al ver mi mirada de duda. Al voltear hacia Temari ella miraba pensativa el suelo, un segundo, ¡Eso es!

— Temari—le digo y ella inmediatamente voltea, al ver mi mirada capta lo que voy a hacer, había visto mil veces esa mirada. Con una mano agarro fuertemente un barrote mientras la otra la dejo en el aire.

— Chin-ton-chan—dice ella con una rama de cerezo en mano. En mi mano libre aparece una nagitana, mientras concentro la poca conciencia normal que me queda en no gritar como es tan característico en mi chara change con Temari. En un rápido golpe había roto una parte de los barrotes lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera entrar. Rima levanto la mirada y me mira incrédula cuando paso por la ventana.

— Rima—le digo yo y voy hasta ella y la abrazo, estaba muy preocupado, ella no me lo corresponde, pero no me importaba del todo.

— ¡Rhythm!—grito felizmente Kusu Kusu abrazando al susodicho alegremente— ¡Muchas gracias por venir por Rima y por mí!—dice con suma alegría y besa la mejilla del chara azul, haciendo que a este le saliera un pequeño sonrojo— Muchísimas gracias a ti también Temari—le agradece la payasita separándose de Rhythm y abrazando a Temari con felicidad a lo que ella correspondía. Rhythm no se había percatado totalmente, porque seguía medio embobado por el beso de Kusu Kusu.

— Pe-pero ¿Como?—me pregunta aun sorprendida Rima. Yo me separo un poco de ella y le miro a la cara.

— Te lo dije, no descansaría hasta que tuvieras esa bella sonrisa que Kusu Kusu siempre trata de sacar. Además, no permitiría que te alejaran de tus amigos y de tu vida, ni de mí—la ultima parte se había escapado. Me mira incrédula, cuando aparecen unas pequeñas lagrimitas en la comisura de sus ojos, ella me abraza y pega su cabeza contra mi pecho.

— Gracias—susurra tenuemente pero lo suficientemente audible para que yo lo oyera. Correspondí el abrazo dejando que la hermosa sensación de tenerla en mis brazos embargara todo mi cuerpo. Sentía que el mundo no existía, ya no estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico tratando de rescatar a Rima de ahí y llevarla de nuevo a la casa, solamente éramos ella y yo abrazados, me gustaría estar así para siempre, junto a Rima, sin separarnos, sin preocuparnos, solo nosotros. Lamentablemente, Rima se separa de mí y me mira preocupada—tenemos que irnos pronto.

— Tienes razón—dije recobrando la cordura. Ambos nos bajamos de la cama, pero cuando Rima pone los dos pies en el suelo pone cara de dolor y se cae, sin embargo estuve lo suficientemente cerca para poder agarrarla.

— ¡Rima!—decimos Kusu Kusu y yo preocupados, Rhythm y Temari también se acercan. Rima levanta un poco la pierna izquierda mostrando una pequeña mancha de sangre, quizás una torcedura.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?—le pregunto.

— Recuerdas que en la televisión cuando se llevan a la gente al psiquiatra aparecen un par de mastodontes que se lo llevan, y la gente jura que es fantasía hollywodense ¿Verdad?—yo asiento—pues es totalmente verdad. Un par de mastodontes me trajeron cargada aquí contra mi voluntad, de seguro hicieron un mal movimiento y me torcieron el pie.

Veo la habitación, la puerta de seguro estaba cerrada con llave. Por la ventana no podríamos salir, Rima no podía caminar y yo no podía cargarla. Veo un conducto de aire, ¡Perfecto!

Agarro a Rima para que se siente el suelo, yo muevo la cama hasta el conducto de aire, me subo a la cama y empiezo a sacar la rendija.

— ¿No estarás pensando en salir por ahí, verdad?—me pregunto.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea?—le pregunto quitando totalmente la rendija y volteándome a verla, ella abre la boca para hablar, pero yo la interrumpo suponiendo lo que iba a decir—y dejarte aquí no es una opción y no pienso discutirla—le dejo en claro de una vez. Después de todo lo que había hecho yo no iba a dejarla aquí. Aunque no pudiéramos salir esta noche, me quedaría bajo la cama para intentarlo al día siguiente. Pero en definitiva yo no me iba sin ella y Rima no se quedaría aquí sin mí. Rima cierra la boca, supongo que ella tampoco tenía ganas de discutir, después de lo de ayer y el día de hoy, habría de estar agotada. Yo salto de la cama y le tiendo una mano para que se parara, pongo su brazo alrededor de mí, poco a poco la subo a la cama y la ayudo a subir.

— ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto.

— Si, estoy bien. Ya he retrocedido un poco, puedes subir—me avisa. Yo le hago caso y subo.

Vamos yendo por lo conductos de aire, jamás creí que fuera a hacer esto en mi vida, aunque tampoco se me paso por la mente el ser amigo de Mashiro Rima, las cosas que pueden cambiar en unos días.

Un crujido detiene mis pensamientos, me doy cuenta que la superficie había cambiado, no se sentía tan firme como antes.

— Nagihiko, ¿Qué pasa?—me pregunta Rima que estaba atrás mió.

— Es posible que el conducto donde estamos gateando ahora este en el aire—le dije mostrando mi teoría. Oigo un crujido mas fuerte. El conducto se rompe haciendo que yo cayera hacia abajo, por suerte tuve tiempo de voltearme antes de caer de cara al suelo. Siento el peso de Rima sobre mí, espero que no se haya lastimado.

— ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto levantando la cabeza sobando el golpe que me di. Yo aun mantenía los ojos cerrados como había hecho al principio de la caída, posiblemente Rima también haya hecho lo mismo.

— Si—me responde. Ambos abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo, dándonos cuenta de los pocos centímetros que había de distancia entre nosotros, la atmósfera de antes volvía a hacerse presente, cuando mis ojos ven sus labios, rosados y entre abiertos, como una invitación, invitación que yo querría aceptar, mi cordura se había ido al diablo, solo quería besar esos labios, no había otra cosa mas para mí.

— Nagi, créeme que si por mi fuera yo no interfería. Pero ahora tenemos algo de prisa—dice Rhythm devolviéndome a la realidad. Me separo de Rima y nos paramos.

— Ci-cierto—tartamudeo un poco sonrojado. Si no fuera por Rhythm de seguro iba a hacer una locura, ella probablemente se enojaría y se armaría un jaleo, y este no es el lugar más exacto para eso. Veo que Rima esta cabizbaja, luego me doy cuenta de que se estaba sosteniendo con dificultad de una mesa, por supuesto, tenia la pierna lastimada. Yo la cargo, ella se agarra como puede de cuello y me mira confundida.

— ¿Qué-que haces?—me pregunta con un disimulado sonrojo, por alguna razón esto me parece que he visto esto antes.

— Seré mas rápido si te cargo de esta manera—le respondo rápidamente. Mientras salgo del lugar.

— ¿Pero no seria al revés? A fin de cuentas, si camino mientras me ayudas no te peso tanto—me dice Rima en un susurro.

— Al contrario. Es decir, al ayudarte a caminar tengo que esperar a que camines bien para que no te lastimes. En cambio si te cargo soy mas rápido, ya que pesas muy poco—le murmuro, creo que la vi sonrojarse por el rabillo del ojo, me provocaba una agradable sensación el saber que se sonroja por mí.

Sigo caminando hasta que oigo unos pasos, pego a Rima contra mí y pongo mi espalda contra la pared. Saco la cabeza para ver, había uno de los mastodontes que Rima había mencionado, y no bromeaba. Ese tipo era gigantesco, creo que se percato de mí presencia y retrocedo la cabeza. Escucho como los pasos se acercan hacia nosotros, cada paso mas cerca me indicaba que debía echarme a correr, no me iba a rendir, no dejaría sola a Rima. Cuando el tipo ya estaba a punto de agarrarnos, se oyó un estridente ruido de metal cediendo y agua saliendo descontroladamente justamente del lado opuesto al nuestro. El hombre inmediatamente retrocede a ver que sucede.

— Que suerte—dice Kusu Kusu. Me fijo en la ventana, se veía una silueta extraña, cuando me di cuenta parecía que hubiera desaparecido.

— Nagihiko avanza—me indica Temari. Yo vuelvo a caminar cargando a Rima en la posición anterior, lo más probable es que me hubiera fallado la vista.

— ¡Tu detente ahí!—cuando me voltee me estaba apuntando un doctor. Demonios, nos habían atrapado. Yo sin hacerle caos empiezo a correr. Claro que por los gritos del doctor empezaron a venir más y más personas. Hasta que nos a acorralaron en la entrada del edificio. Yo agarraba fuertemente a Rima, decidido a no soltarla, no iba a dejar que apartaran a Rima de mí, ella era la única que tenia derecho a decidir si estar lejos de ella o no, de resto no dejaría que se fuera. Aun en el poco tiempo que estuvimos viviendo en la misma casa, no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella, los gritos de la mañana tratando de despertarla, los desayunos, el ayudarla con la tarea de matemáticas cuando no entendía un problema, el estar junto a ella en clase, el ver su bella sonrisa con su hermoso rostro. Simplemente no podía permitir eso, para mí Rima era la persona mas preciada, a la que uno daría hasta la vida por ella, a la que uno no dejaría que le pasara nada, a la que uno…

Me interrumpo a mi mismo cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he estado tratando de averiguar en todo el día.

— _A la que uno ama más que otra cosa_—complete la frase mentalmente. Mire a Rima, parecía aterrada y cansada. Miro a las personas que nos rodeaban. Ahí mi semblante se endureció y agarre con decisión a Rima, no dejaría que me la arrebataran.

— Detengan esto de una vez—oigo una autoritaria voz, al darme cuenta era de… ¡Mi madre! Ella al vernos salto al borde las lagrimas— ¡Nagihiko, Rima!—exclama felizmente mientras nos abraza a ambos, debió estar muy preocupada.

— Señora si me disculpa, ¿Se puede saber quien es usted para venir así?—dice el que parece ser el director algo molesto, pobre diablo.

— Soy la Sra. Fujisaki—dice mi madre con dureza en la voz y en el mirar. Cuando mi madre se ponía dura era de temer, bien lo sé de todas las miradas que me ha dado cuando hacia algo mal de pequeño.

— O disculpe, es que este ese delincuente se quería llevar a una de nuestras enfermas mentales—dice el director mirándome de mala manera. Este tipo esta bien muerto.

— Ese delincuente es mi hijo, Fujisaki Nagihiko, futuro heredero de la casa Fujisaki y una de los mejores bailarines de la familia—dice mi madre mas dura que antes. El señor me mira incrédulo al borde de un infarto, probablemente no sepa quien soy por que no estoy como Nadeshiko—Y esa enferma mental es una invitada muy preciada en la casa Fujisaki, que ha venido aquí injustamente—el tipo ahora si que estaba apunto de morir, estaba tan blanco que se confundía con la pared.

— ¿No te han hecho nada, Rima?—pregunta mi mamá mirando a Rima preocupada. Y como no, después de entrar a un sitio como este quien sabe que pruebas le hubieran hecho para saber el estado de su salud mental. Mi madre mira de pies a cabeza a Rima, luego se da cuenta de la herida de la pierna— Oh Rima, ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? Antes de irte de la casa no tenias esta herida—dice ella al verla, la toca, con lo que Rima tiembla un poco por el dolor. Luego mi madre se da vuelta y mira enojada al director— Antes de que se la llevaran ella no tenia esa herida, ¿Se puede saber que tratos les da a sus pacientes?—el hombre empieza a tartamudear sin sentido—Bien, vamonos a casa chicos—nos dice a ambos, pero un hombre que tenia pinta de abogado nos detiene.

— Señora, con todo el respeto, usted no tiene jurisdicción alguna sobre Mashiro Rima. Su hijo puede irse, pero según los papeles de ingreso la señorita Mashiro es huérfana. Así que si no esta mentalmente enferma como usted dice, se ira a un orfanato—dice triunfal el hombre.

— Bien, ahorrémonos esa transacción y déme los papeles de adopción para adoptar a Rima—dice mi mamá con decisión, el hombre la mira asombrado, de seguro no se lo esperaba.

— Sra. Fujisaki, no tiene por que hacer eso por mí—le dijo Rima.

— Por supuesto que si Rima, para mi eres como un miembro de la familia y no te dejare aquí y tampoco en un orfanato—le declara mi madre con decisión y una sonrisa. Rima le miraba sorprendida. Yo sonrió, al parecer no fui el único que se encariño con Rima.

— Señora Fujisaki, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría quedarme con el nombre de Mashiro Rima—pidió Rima, mi madre asintió. Completaros unos papeles, y legalmente Mashiro Rima era una Fujisaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Uff, al fin termine—dije cerrando la computadora y subiendo el capitulo, me levantaba junto con la maleta.

— Aleluya, ¿Ya nos podemos ir?—dice Zamira levantándose.

— Sobre eso—me muevo un poco mostrando a una pequeña chara rubia hasta la cintura con una diadema de corazones, ojos azules, piel blanca, y un vestido lolita color pastel, tenia dos alas de ángel en la espalda— Te presento a Aiko, mi nueva chara. Y en esta sección, tu sustituta.

— ¡¿Que?—pregunta Zamira alarmada acercándose a Aiko.

— Si eres un chara, ¿De que deseo naciste?—le pregunta con seriedad.

— Nací del deseo de Lira por ser tan dulce como era de joven, y de poder escribir maravillosas historias para que lo disfruten los demás—dice con amabilidad.

— No puedo creer que me vayas a reemplazar por esta—no le dejo terminar la frase por que jalo de la nada una palanca y aparece un hueco debajo de Zamira que la absorbe.

— No te preocupes, seguirás conmigo en historias de SCC y TRC—le aviso antes de que cerrara el hueco—Es curioso, pensé que el capitulo seria corto, ya que no tenia nada en mente.

— Solo tú tienes tanta suerte como para escribir demás—me dice Aiko sonriente.

— Aunque me parece que el capitulo fue algo aburrido—admito.

— En una historia es normal que aparezcan capítulos o momentos que uno creen que son aburridos. Por ejemplo en Shugo Chara Party usted se saltaba a todas las chicas esas que daban antes del programa como tal—me expone Aiko un ejemplo.

— Buen punto. Bien vamonos a casa Aiko-chan—le digo recogiendo la maleta y alejándonos del volcán.

Lira.


	8. Nota de autor

Bueno, igual que las demas, aqui dejo mi nota de autor.

Se que he tardado mucho en el capitulo. Y realmente lamento el no haberselos entregado antes, comenze el capitulo hace ya como un mes, y aun no lo termino pero me falta pronto.

Ahora chicas-y chicos, aunque lo dudo-el problema es que tarde tanto en publicar el capitulo que ya ni me acuerdo que iba en los siguientes capitulos, no saben la pena con lo que lo escribo.

Sin contar que una de las cosas por la cual no habia publicado antes era porque siempre pensaba en cambiar el final del capitulo, varie entre hacer que Suiren tuviera un chara a que conociera a Tomoyo.

Y la otra razon por la que no publique es que el regresar a clases me mato y me dejo sin inspiracion, y no saben como enloqueci en esos meses.

Bien, y con todo el dolor de mi corazon, me he planteado la idea de borrar el fic.

No saben lo duro que es para mi escribir esto y el aceptarlo, pero el tiempo pasa y no se que hacer con el fic. Y aunque he dicho que no debo dejarme llevar por otros, les dejare esta decision a ustedes.  
>¿Debo borrar el fic o continuarlo?<p>

Lira.


	9. Capitulo especial

Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece.

Agradezco a todos los que han estado leyendo la historia, sobre todo a Angelic-bloody-night, Summy-Chan, Kurenaim, Yumii Girl, Lia-sennenko, Fandeangeldelaesperanzalira, AnNa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1, Rin-neko, satori0013, anna-chan13, Natsumi-Rima, tomoyo0000001, LylianLove, Naomy-kihhdsu, X-KisakiChan-X , Isabelle Isa, The Queen of Darknes, hina05, MarinaTerumiPotter, Melanie-Hyuga-Uzumaki.

Este capitulo sera narrado por Rima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo Especial: Los sentimientos de la princesa y los recuerdos de la doncella

Estábamos en camino de ir a casa, me encontraba agotada tanto física como sentimentalmente. Nagihiko no había dejado de cargarme, aunque estábamos en el auto, no se lo discutí, no estaba de humor para eso, aunque un tenue rosa había, estado presente en mis mejillas durante todo el viaje.

Kusu Kusu no había dejado de saltar de la alegría, se encontraba muy contenta con nuestro nuevo hogar.  
>Por mi parte, aun seguía un poco sorprendida, no poda creer que la señora Fujisaki me había adoptado, entendía que me había tomado cariño, pero el adoptarme, era un gesto muy amable, mas tomando en cuenta que no tenia a donde ir.<p>

—_Supongo que trabajare como Suiren_— pensé mientras trataba de distraer mi menta mirando por la ventana del carro.

Llegamos a la casa Fujisaki, o como debería llamarle desde ahora, mi casa.

Salí del carro sosteniéndome de la puerta para que Nagihiko saliera, este no tardo en volverme a tomar en brazos. Entramos a la casa y yo trataba por todos los medios de que mi sonrojo no fuera evidente, pero las miradas de todos no me ayudaban.  
>—<em>Todo el mundo debió de estar despierto por el escándalo que debió ser que Nagihiko desapareciera—<em>pensé. Trate de desviar mi mente de las miradas de los demás mirando hacia arriba. Nagihiko miraba al frente con una sonrisa—_debe de estar feliz porque volví—_razone sonrojandome aun mas. Agh ¡Que me estaba pasando! Desde hace tiempo me había estado sonrojando a menudo, y no por cualquier cosa ¡Por Nagihiko! ¿Como paso esto? Yo, Mashiro Rima, sonronjandome por un mentiroso como el ¡Era el colmo!

Eso hizo que me empezara a doler la cabeza, muevo mi mano hasta mi frente. Nagihiko lo nota y se voltea a verme.

— ¿Estas bien?—me pregunta mientras entrabamos a mi habitación.

— Me duele un poco la cabeza—se me escapa de mis pensamientos. Nagihiko me dejo en la cama y yo me senté. De repente pone su mano en mi frente y se acerca peligrosamente su cara a la mía.

—Tu cara esta algo roja, pero no parece que tengas fiebre— evalúo viéndome, inevitablemente sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba aun mas. Inmediatamente quito mi cara volteándola para el lado opuesto.

Por suerte la señora Fujisaki vino con un hombre que no conocía. Fue un alivio, porque no se que iba a decir para excusarme de mi sonrojada cara.

— Rima, te presento a Mamuro, es el medico de la familia—me presento Fujisaki-san, el hombre hizo una reverencia, yo se la correspondi bajando ligeramente—Nagihiko, vamonos, hay que dejar que Mamuro—san trabaje.

Ambos se fueran, aunque Nagihiko parecia algo frustrado. Quizas no se queria separarse de mi.

— _Pero que tonterias estas pensando Rima_—me reproche. Aunque gracias a las revisiones de Mamuro—san y sus preguntas no tuve que concentrarme en eso.

Me hizo algunas preguntas que me limite a contestar de manera corta y honesta. Ya que siendo de la familia Fujisaki no tenia sentido contestar las cosas que no pasaron, aunque lo hacia de manera corta por el cansancio.

Me puso un poco de crema en el tobillo y luego lo vendo un poco.

— Estaras bien, solo necesitara que reposes mañana, y seria mejor que no corrieras—me dio un papel—es un justificante, seria bueno que no hicieras educacion fisica por un tiempo—me dijo mientras se levantaba. Yo sonrei, odiaba educacion fisica.

Mamuro—san abrio la puerta para decirle mi estado a la señora Fujisaki. Pero al hacerlo, Nagihiko cayo detras de la puerta, dando contra el piso.

— Auch—se quejo Nagihiko sobandose la cabeza, yo puse una mano en mi boca para evitar reirme. Nagihiko subio la cabeza, viendola expresion de duda de Mamuro—san—Lo siento—se disculpo apenado levantandose y yendo hacia mi.  
>Aun confundido, Mamuro—san salio de la habitacion, Nagihiko dio un pequeño soplido de alivio. Ante la escena que habia pasado,no pude evitar soltar por fin mi risa. Nagihiko se volvio a verme confundido.<br>— Nagihiko, si querias saber como estaba podrias a ver simplemente esperado afuera, no es secreto federal para tener que espiar—le decia entre risas.  
>— ¿Es que acaso para hacerte reir tengo que lastimarme?—me pregunto tambien riendo, refiriendose a la vez que trataron de hacerme reir el y Amu, y el cayo en un hoyo, con lo que por fin me rei, aunque eso fue hace años.<br>— Quizas—dije en un tono un poco frio imitando como era con en el pasado.  
>Ahora el que reia de verdad era Nagihiko. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, no era una risa demoniaca—como me imaginaba que seria antes cuando pensaba que trataba de quitarme a Amu—era bastante melodiosa, tambien masculina, pero sobretodo: calida.<p>

Calida como cuando era pequeña y mi familia estaba unida, calida como la actitud que Nagihiko al momento del divorcio de mis padres, cálida como las mirada que Nagihiko me ha dado desde la muerte de mi madre, y calida como las sonrisas que le he querido dar pero el orgullo y los fantasmas del pasado no me han dejado.  
>Me deje envolver por su risa, cada vez que estaba con Nagihiko me sentía bien, me hacia sentir la calidez que en tantos años me falto, sentía que aun había algo porque vivir, y que no estaba sola.<br>— Rima, ¿Estas bien?—me pregunto Nagihiko, creo que me pase demasiado tiempo en las nubes. Aparte su mirada de la mía para luego fijarme en la hora.

— Si. Ya es tarde, deberías irte a dormir—le dije excusándome de lo anterior.

— Oh vamos Rima, hoy no he pasado mucho tiempo para conversar contigo.  
>Me sonroje un poco, ¿Me había extrañado? ¡Deja de pensar en tonterías, el que te haya extrañado no te importa! ¿O si? ¡Basta!<p>

Luego recordé algo, se me asomo una sonrisita traviesa.

— Nagihiko, tu madre me adopto, y soy mayor que tu ¿no? pues eso me convierte en tu hermana mayor, y como tal te ordeno que salgas de mi habitación—le dije apuntando la puerta ¿Por que me pareció que la frase no era tan buena como pensé? Nagihiko me vio confundido, y con ganas de reírse  
>— ¿Hermanos? Rima, no somos familia de verdad, ni siquiera quisiste cambiar tu nombre y preferiste quedarte con Mashiro Rima, sin contar que solo eres mayor que yo por unos pocos meses—me refuto.<br>— Da igual, soy mayor que tu y legalmente tu hermana, así que largo—le dije apuntando nuevamente la puerta. Nagihiko se levanto de la cama-ya que hay había estado sentado- y se dirigió a la puerta.  
>— De acuerdo, hasta mañana Rima-neechan—se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.<br>— ¡No me llames así!—le grite por inercia sonrojada, aunque no sabia si era por estar enojada o incomoda. Pude oír unas pequeñas risas.

Agh ¡Ya me duele la cabeza! Lo mejor sera que me vaya a dormir.  
>Me cambio a la pijama y me acuesto. Soñaba algo que ya era costumbre para mi: con mis padres. Desde hace años soñaba que volvíamos a ser una familia.<p>

Estaba en un día de campo con ellos, creo que tenia 11 u 12 años, y pétalos de sakura caían por doquier.. De repente aparece Nagihiko, también de mi edad, me daba una hermosa sonrisa, y en las manos llevaba...¿un ramo de flores de durazno?  
>Me despertó unos toquidos a la puerta, vi por la ventana que ya era de día. Me senté en la cama un poco confundida, ¿Desde cuando soñaba con Nagihiko?<p>

Otros toquidos mas fuertes que los anteriores sonaron en mi puerta.

— ¿Rima? ¿Estas despierta?—oí la voz de Nagihiko a través de la puerta.

En serio, ¿este tipo nunca me dejaba sola? ayer tuve que hacer que se largara de mi habitación, lo veo en mis sueños, y ahora quería entrar a mi cuarto, ¿Que era acosador o que?  
>— Pase—me vi diciendo inconscientemente. Se abrió la puerta mostrando a Nagihiko con algo de cereal, por supuesto con una mesa para cama.<p>

— Gracias—le agradecí mientras me relamía los labios, ayer no cene y me moría de hambre—Itadakimasu—empece a comer. Cuando me doy cuenta de que Nagihiko traía ropa de diario—Nagihiko, ¿por que traes esa ropa?  
>— Porque hoy te voy a cuidar—me dice con una sonrisa. ok, esa frase hizo que se acelerara mi corazón, pero era demasiado temprano para tener dolor de cabeza.<p>

— Olvídalo, Suiren ya esta devuelta y ella me puede cuidar perfectamente, y hoy hay escuela—le recalque, ciertamente me gustaba la calidez que tenia Nagihiko-no creo que sirva negarlo para este punto—pero no iba a dejar que faltara a clases.

— Pero Rima...— parecía listo para discutir.

— Largo—le dije apuntándole mi puerta, por poco no le tuve que tirar a patadas de aquí, como siguiera empeñado en estar en mi habitación iba a terminar viviendo conmigo.

Me sonroje un poco ante ese pensamiento, luego me golpee la frente, ¡Para ya!  
>Tratando de distraerme empece a hacer un poco de tarea, era bastante aburrido pero de otra no me quedaba. Aunque era mas fastidioso porque Kusu Kusu no estaba, en algún momento sin que me diera cuenta se fue con los charas de Nagihiko.<p>

Debía decir que eso me alegraba, desde que empece secundaria ya no veía tan seguido a los chicos, siempre almorzaba con ellos y algunas veces iba a casa de Amu junto con Yaya y Utau. Pero como ya no eramos guardianes y las tareas nos mantenía muy ocupados, en consecuencia ya no veía tan seguido a mis amigos, y mi chara tampoco.

Ella se puso muy triste cuando pase a secundaria y no podía estar con Pepe. Al igual que cuando se dio cuenta que las tareas me mantenían muy ocupada. Me alegraba que fuera tan unida a Rhythm y Temari.

Unos toques a la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos, como fuera Nagihiko le iba a lanzar un libro a la cabeza.

— Pase—dije con mi usual tono pero agarrando un libro, al abrir la puerta el que salio no era Nagihiko, era Suiren. Suspire de alivio y deje el libro en la cama— ¿Que necesitas Suiren?  
>— Vine a recoger los platos—me señalo los platos que estaban sobre la mesa de cama.<p>

— O es cierto, los hubiera llevado yo, pero ahora me es difícil caminar—me excuse algo apenada.

— No se preocupe, usted ya es miembro de la familia Fujisaki, si quiere comer en su habitación no es su obligación devolverlo—me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo le mire confundida.

— No entiendo, ¿Tu no eres miembro de la familia Fujisaki? Pero que yo recuerde no tienes ese tipo de privilegios.

— Eso es porque usted fue adoptada por la jefa de la familia, en cambio yo fui adoptada por alguien de menor rango—me explico, pero yo seguía sin entender del todo.

Mire a fuera, aun nevaba, pero ya empezaban a salir algunos retoños, como los de duraznos. Con eso se me ocurrió una idea.

— Suiren, ¿No te gustaría tomar el té conmigo afuera?—le pregunte con un tono un poco dulce, esperando que sucumbiera—claro, su puedes ayudarme a llegar allá.

— Me encantaría—me dijo sonriente. Me ayudo a levantarme y llevarme hasta afuera—ahora vuelvo, iré por el té.

Me arrodille hacia el suelo, situándome frente a una modesta mesa de té, voltee hacia el jardín, todo seguía cubierto de blanco, y en un árbol reposaban los capullos de las flores de durazno, parecidas a las de mi sueño.

Baje la mirada tímidamente, mientras una temida pregunta aparecía en mi mente, ¿Cuales eran mis sentimientos por Nagihiko?

Era una buena pregunta, las cosas habían sido diferentes en toda la semana.

...

**Domingo.**

Fue el día en que comenzó todo, salí corriendo de la casa, hasta que caí rendida en la nieve. Casi no sentí cuando me cargo hasta su casa, ya que me hallaba semi-inconsciente. No desperté de verdad hasta que las mantas y la compresa hicieron efecto, recuerdo que estaba muy confundida, mas que cuando vi a Nagihiko agarrando mi mano, me incomodo, al igual que me molesto un poco.

**Lunes**

Me irrito bastante cuando el que paso por mi puerta fue Nagihiko y no Suiren, me había hecho un poco su amiga, y ver a la persona que odio en su lugar no me pareció muy agradable. Pero al saber que Nagihiko tendría que cuidarme quise aprovecharme de la situación, quizás me salvo la vida, pero no me agradaba.

Me divertí bastante cuando lo tuve que hacer caminar por todo el centro comercial en contra de su voluntad, pero en consecuencia termine cansada. Luego recordé que el tenía problemas con los ataques brillantes que había aprendido de Amu después de tantos años ser su mejor amiga.

Funciono, lo convencí de cargarme, pero en vez de cargarme en la espalda-como pensé que haría-me cargo en vilo en sus brazos, ¡Adiós plan ingenioso para molestarlo! Ahora la molesta era yo.

Me dejó en mi cama junto con las bolsas en el suelo. Debo admitir que fue realmente admirable que me aguantara todo el día, en especial cuando yo trataba de hacerlo enojar. Lo llame para que se volteara y se lo agradecí, quizás no compensaría todo lo que le hice pasar, pero era algo.

**Martes**

Ese día no paso gran cosa con Nagihiko. Acepté el pacto porque era lo mejor, no podíamos tener problemas si vivíamos en la misma casa.

Debo decir que me pareció un poco raro cuando me protegió, pero no le hice mucho caso al darme cuenta que los únicos que seguíamos en pie eramos Rhythm y yo.

**Miércoles**

Ese día realmente no paso nada, solo ensayábamos para la obra.

**Jueves**

Hicimos la obra, me quedé un poco impresionada por su actuación, había olvidado que el era especialmente bueno en eso.

Recuerdo lo alterada que me puse cuando Lira dijo lo del beso, pero como no quería que hubiera problemas, no me quedo de otra más que besarlo. Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelvo al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, al bajar el telón lo deje, no podía seguir ni un segundo más con el corazón volcado, ni tampoco hacer pensar a Nagihiko que había algo más.

**Sábado **

Nagihiko y yo resolvimos las cosas, sobre mis sentimientos sobre el beso, los deje a un lado, no valía la pena el seguir pensando en eso.

No podía creer lo que había dicho el director, ¿Mi madre...muerta?  
>No dude más y salí corriendo, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos, no podía creerlo.<p>

Y no lo creí, hasta que lo vi, mi madre apuñalada en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, y blanca cuán fantasma. Me tire sobre ella, llorando más fuerte que como lo había hecho en el camino. Sin embargo, los policías me quitaron de encima, aunque yo pataleara y luchaba por quitármelos de encima, al final se la llevaron, fue ahí cuando me soltaron.

Solo atine a correr, ¿Hacia donde? Ni yo lo sabia, solo quería huir. Caí de rodillas, agotada, maldecía mi pésima capacidad física.

Gritaba contra el cielo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? ¿Por qué la vida la tenía agarrada conmigo? ¿Por qué quería que no fuera feliz?

Sentí como alguien me consolaba, ¿Quien era? No lo sabia, pero me sentía tan triste y vulnerable, que no resistí la calidez y protección.

Me deje envolver por aquellos brazos mientras lloraba. Al rato, estaba tan cansada que no tenia fuerzas ni para seguir llorando, así que cuestione en voz alta. Luego pude oír como Nagihiko me respondía, al levantar la cabeza, me di cuenta de quien me había estado consolando era Nagihiko, y aunque debería agradecerle, no hice mas que responderla de forma cortante. Aunque su respuesta me confundió un poco, y luego no podía creer lo que oí, ¿Nagihiko había pasado por lo mismo que yo?, y hasta peor, con él fue a los 6 años y lo vio.

Nos levantamos para ir a casa, yo me disculpe. El se había quedado conmigo y yo no se lo devolví, sin contar que le hice recordar. El me excuso diciendo que lo entendía, y que aunque le dolía la muerte de su padre, si se dejaba, el dolor se iba y podría volver a sonreír. El se detuvo y aunque algo extrañada, lo hice yo también y me gire para verlo, me prometió que me haria sonreír. Yo me sorprendí con su promesa, y le mire con calidez.

Llegamos a casa y me cambie, no sabia como haría para dormir, realmente el día de hoy a sido horriblemente cansado, parece que Kusu Kusu me quería decir algo, cuando tocaron la puerta, ella se metió a su huevo y yo dije que pasara. Entro Nagihiko, lo que me hizo sentir cierto alivio.

Solo vino a desearme buenas noches y a ver que estuviera bien, cuando se disponía a retirarse, yo lo detuve. Baje la cabeza avergonzada, sabía que me moriría de pena al decir aquello, pero su presencia me calmaba, y si de verdad quería estar calmada, lo necesitaba. Muy sonrojada y con voz trémula, le pedí que se quedara conmigo. El también se sonrojo, pero entro en la cama.

Yo pensaba ponerme a un lado y hacer distancia, para no incomodarlo mucho, a mi me bastaba con su presencia. Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, Nagihiko me abrazo refugiándome en su pecho, me extraño ya que yo no se lo pedí, pero no tarde en dejar eso de lado y envolverme en los sentimientos que sentía.

**Domingo**

Me sorprendí al encontrar a Nagihiko al despertarme, luego recordé que **yo **le había pedido quedarse. Me disculpe por mi reacción, sin contar lo infantil que había sido al pedírselo, el dijo que no importaba, que de cualquier forma no hubiera podido dormir de la preocupacion.

Parece que el no tenia intencion de decir eso, ya que se sonrojo y salia de aqui casi corriendo. Creo que no noto el pequeño y disimulado sonrojo ¿De verdad le importaba tanto?  
>El resto de la mañana y la tarde, pense que seria un tranquilo dia. De repente me llamo Suiren, parecia un poco asustada, me extrañe por eso, pero la segui. La señora Fujisaki estaba sentada en un sofa, y al frente se encontraba dos hombres que no conocia, Fujisaki-san me pidio que tomara asiento, por alguna razon no me gusto la expresion en su rostro.<p>

Despues de sentarme, me empezaron a hablar de unas legalidades y a explicarme la situacion con mi padre desaparecido y como primer sospechoso el asesinato de mi madre. Y tendria que irme de la casa Fujisaki. Yo proteste de inmediato, diciendo que yo queria irme, pero me llevaron a la fuerza.

Yo estaba histerica, Kusu Kusu trataba de calmarme, hasta que le respondi. Luego me di cuenta de mi error, la directora me miro dudosa, y me pregunto con quien hablaba, yo no le supe responder, llamo a un hospital psiquiatrico, con un par de mastodontes que me llevaron hasta aun mas fuerte que los otros.

Casi me tiraron a la cama, que fue cuando me di cuenta de que me lastimaron el tobillo. Cuando los tipos se fueron, me hice bolita-como cuando era niña-y me puse a llorar, con Kusu Kusu inútilmente tratando de que me sintiera mejor.

No podía creerlo, volvió a estar sola, pasarían años antes de que me dejaran ir, ya no volvería a ver a mis amigos, no podría volver a ver ningún manda ni programa de comedia, ni ir a los conciertos a los que Utau nos invitaba, no volvería a ver como Yaya se comía un millón de dulces para luego tener un inevitable dolor de estomago y que no volverá a comer dulces-aunque todos sabemos que volverá a hacer lo mismo mañana-, ya no vería como Amu se avergonzaba cuando sus charas decían algo comprometedor sobre Ikuto. Empece a sentir una punzada en mi corazón como si urgara en la herida. Ya Nagihiko no podría hacer su promesa de hacerme sonreír. Estaba sola.

Oí el sonido de metal partiéndose, levante la vista, y no podía creer quien estaba pasando, era Nagihiko. El se acerco a mi, pero yo tarde en reaccionar, apenas le pude preguntar algo trémula, el me respondió que no me dejaría sola, y cumpliría su promesa. No pude evitar el abrazarlo conmovida, mientras le agradecía, por poco no se me saltaban las lagrimas, pero esta vez no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad. No me había dejado, había venido hasta aquí para rescatarme. Eso me dejo en claro una cosa, con Nagihiko, jamas estaría sola.

Sonreía tranquila en sus brazos, era muy reconfortante estar así. Pero por mas que me gustara, teníamos que salir de ahí, así que me separe de el y le dije que lo mejor seria irnos.

El empezo a ver las posibilidades por donde escapar, yo no podia ir por donde fue Nagihiko por mi tobillo lastimado, y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave asi que tampoco era una opcion. Parece que Nagihiko tuvo una idea, mueve la cama y empieza a sacar la ventila del aire acondicionado, creo que yo se que piensa hacer, estaba apunto de decirle que me dejara, me alegraba que estuviera aqui, pero no queria que se metiera en problemas. Me nego la posibilidad antes de que pudiera decirla, cerre la boca y dije que siguiera, no tenia ganas de discutir.

Me ayudo a montarme y deje espacio para que pasara, empezamos a gatear, pero llego un momento en que el piso se puso menos firme, Nagihiko tambien lo noto, me dijo que era porque debiamos de estar caminando en un ducto en el aire, oi como el metal comenzaba a ceder, termino por romperse y caímos. Cerré los ojos por inercia, esperando un duro golpe, pero Nagihiko se volteo rápidamente y amortiguo mi caída. Me pregunto si estaba bien, cosa que me extraño porque el que recibió el golpe fue el, pero le dije que si. Ambos abrimos los ojos, dándonos cuenta de la cercanía entre nosotros, creo que empece a sentir que Nagihiko se acercaba, sinceramente no me importaba que lo hiciera, al contrario, una parte mi deseaba que continuara.

Sin embargo, Rhythm decidio devolvernos a la realidad. Con dificultad me pare y me recargue en la silla, sonrojada.

Nagihiko se dio cuenta de mi dificultad, así que me cargo y empezo a caminar con sigilo. Yo le pregunte uno seria mejor que simplemente caminara recargada en el, el me dijo que no y que como no pesaba mucho, me sonroje.

De un momento a otro un doctor y nos descubre. Empezamos a correr pero su grito solo atraia mas y mas gente. Acabamos en el primer piso, con personal queriendome atrapar hasta el cuello. Me sentia como un animal que habia sido perseguido y apunto de ser cazado.

Sentí como Nagihiko me agarraba con decisión, dispuesto a no dejarme. Eso me hizo sentir mas segura, porque aun no estaba sola, porque el me protegía.

Una persona llamándome me hizo sacarme de mis pensamientos. Al girarme era Fujisaki-san, nos mira a mi y a Nagihiko preocupada, luego se gira al doctor y lo encara. Me quede un poco impresionada por era actitud, mientras Nagihiko solo lo veía divertido.

Al final, Fujisaki-san decidió adoptarme, le pedí quedarme con mi nombre, quería conservar aunque sea eso de mi familia.

...

Esta semana no había estado mas plagada de acontecimientos extraños, buenos y malos.

Pero la pregunta seguía, ¿Cuales eran mis sentimientos por Nagihiko? ¿Lo odiaba como cuando nos conocíamos? Sinceramente creo que es la ultima opción ¿Como amigo? Esa tenia mas probabilidades que la primera, pero creo que era mas fuerte, ¿ Podría ser que...

— ¡Esto ya me tiene harta!—exclamaba agarrándome la cabeza con enojo. Cada vez que veía esa posibilidad mi corazón decía una cosa y mi cabeza gritaba otra, peleándose entre si y haciendo que tuviera un dolor de cabeza.

— Etto...¿Rima-san?—dudo Suiren con una bandeja de té.

— ¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí?—pregunte apenada poniéndome recta.

— Solo desde la parte que estaba harta—me dijo de manera tranquilizadora mientras se sentaba al frente mió, sirvió algo de té en nuestras tazas—y dígame, ¿Pensaba en Nagihiko-san?

Juro que de haber bebido un trago de té en ese momento, lo hubiera escupido completamente.

— ¿Que te hace creer eso?—le dije lo mas natural posible.

— Experiencia propia—me respondió sonriente mientras bebía un poco de su té.

— Una pregunta Suiren, ¿Como es que siendo una Fujisaki eres ama de llaves?—pregunte. Últimamente había tenido esa duda, y quería distraerme de lo de antes. Suiren me miro impresionada e inquieta.

— ¿He dicho algo malo?—volví a preguntar.

Su mirada cambio, ahora volvía a mirarme serena y con una sonrisa.

— No, esta bien—baja la mirada viendo con nostalgia— ¿Recuerda el orfanato al que tuvo que parar antes de ir al hospital?—yo asentí—yo antes viví en ese orfanato.

Me quede impresionada, no me imaginaba a Suiren en un lugar como ese. Pero segui atentamente el relato, siguiendo sus palabras.

— Vera, yo jamas conocí a mis padres, desde que tengo memoria viví en ese orfanato. A diferencia de como me conoce ahora, yo era distante y reservada, no tenia amigos, simplemente estaba sola. Hasta que un día vinieron los de la familia Fujisaki a hacer una presentación, era por caridad o algo así, no me acuerdo del todo. Hicieron varias presentaciones, aunque yo no prestaba atención, cuando vi a "Nadeshiko", lo que me impresiono no fue su baile, sino el que fuera justamente de mi edad, me miro, aunque yo juraba que lo había hecho para otra persona, me dio una sonrisa y siguió bailando. Al terminar fue directo hasta mí, cosa de lo que no me entere hasta que llego al frente mio, me pregunto que tal estuvo su baile, yo de manera algo reservada le dije que no esta mal, aun sabiendo que lo hizo bastante bien. Me pregunto que le faltaba, pero yo no le respondí, se quedo un poco pensativa, luego me miro sonriente y me dijo "Entonces vendré a verte hasta que me lo digas".

Claro, yo en realidad pensé que siendo tan importante jamas lo lograría. Y dos semanas después estaba en la puerta del patio mirándome sonriente, yo me quede boquiabierta, y de ahí en adelante nos hicimos mejores amigas, fue por ella que empece a confiar en la gente. Hasta que dos meses después, la directora me despertó temprano con una maleta con mis cosas, me habían adoptado. Al bajar, vi a Nadeshiko mirándome sonriente, con una señora un poco mayor que no conocía, la directora me la presento como mi nueva madre y a Nadeshiko como familiar mio, me dijo Nadeshiko que convenció a su familia para adoptarme. Pero nuestra felicidad no duro, ya que de repente nos dijeron que yo estudiaría para ser sirvienta en Kyoto, ella se disculpo, yo me aguante mis lagrimas, no quería que estuviera triste por mi culpa. Así que la abrase, le sonreí, murmurándole "gracias" en el tono dulce con el que me conoces ahora. Me salí a un auto, mientras veía el rostro de Nadeshiko alejarse, estaba triste, pero de verdad le había agradecido lo que había hecho por mi, abrase mi maleta, sonriendo.

Al llegar a la casa, me llevaron a mi habitación, me dijeron que mañana me dirían todo lo referente a la familia Fujisaki, yo acomode mi cosas y me tire a la cama, ya era de noche y estaba muy cansada, así que me dormí. Al despertar, me dieron un kimono sencillo para vestir, me lo puse. Luego me empezaron a contar el oscuro secreto de la familia Fujisaki, incluyendo que "Nadeshiko" se llamaba en realidad Nagihiko, y era un chico. Me enoje mucho, me sentía traicionada y humillada, como si me hubieran dado una bofetada. Sin embargo, con el tiempo lo empece a aceptar, no es que me haya querido engañar por gusto, y el no tenia la obligación de hacerse mi amigo, así que su amistad si debió ser sincera.

Pasaron los años, hasta que cumplí el doble de la edad con la que conocí a Nadeshiko, ya tenia 12. Había aprendido bien, tanto de esa manera, que volvería a Tokio a trabajar en la principal casa Fujisaki. Empaque todo, y me subí al auto. Al llegar a la casa principal, me acomode en una habitación que me dejaron. La señora Fujisaki me dijo que podía pasear un poco por la ciudad para que me adaptara mejor al lugar. Me vestí con ropa de diario y salí. Estuve caminando por un bello parque, era increíble el lugar, aunque Kyoto poseía la belleza antigua de los siglos pasados, el estilo único de Tokio no tenia comparación.

Tropecé con alguien, posiblemente estaba tan distraído como yo, al voltear y disculparme, me di cuenta que me había topado con alguien igual a Nadeshiko, pero hombre, ahí reaccione. Era Nagihiko el verdadero yo de Nadeshiko. Me pidió disculpas aunque al parecer no se dio cuenta de que era yo, no la culpo, sino hubiera tenido que verlo por televisión en las presentaciones de la casa Fujisaki no lo recordaría.

Esta era mi oportunidad de conocerlo y no la desaprovecharía. Nos pusimos a conversar, le conté que hace mucho que no venia a Tokio, me respondió lo mismo, me tomo la mano y me dijo "Pues vamos a refrescarnos la memoria" luego paseamos por toda la ciudad hasta tarde, todo el tiempo sin decirle mi nombre y en el mismo parque donde nos encontramos nos despedimos.

Luego de eso empece a tener una conducta un tanto rara, cada vez que estaba por encontrarme con Nagihiko en la casa, me escondía en cualquier parte, nerviosa y sonrosada, muchos de mis pensamientos eran dedicados a el. Estuve así por semanas, negándome lo que era mas que obvio, pero al final mis excusas se agotaron y tuve que enfrentar la verdad, ese día había dejado mas que recuerdos, estaba enamorada de Nagihiko—termino por fin de relatarme.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho, era rara, como si me sintiera culpable, incluso había algo mas, serian...¿celos? un momento, calidez, no querer ser abandonada, los sonrojos, celos, ¿De verdad era esto señal de que yo...

— Al igual que usted—me saco de mis pensamientos Suiren, quitando la taza de sus labios.

No sabia que decir, ¿Quien lo tendria? acababa de enterarme no solo que mi amiga estaba enamorada, sino que a mi tambien me gustaba esa persona.

— Pero—dejo la taza en la mesa, para luego poner sus manos sobre las mias—eso no significa que este enojada contigo, si te soy sincera, aunque me guste mucho Nagihiko, no puedo imaginarmelo correspondiendome. Por eso, sin importar si se enamora de alguna de las dos, no quiero perder nuestra amistad, aunque nos guste el mismo chico—dijo con voz suave y con una sonrisa.

Me quede anonadada, incluso mas que antes. Mi mirada termino hacia el jardin, donde me di cuenta, las flores de durazno ya no solo estaban menos descongelados sino que una de ellas, una pequeña casi oculta, ya habia florecido.

Sonrei internamente. En definitiva la semana pasada habian pasado muchos sorpresas, sus y lagrimas. Nagihiko ya no era mi enemigo, sino mi mejor amigo. Y aunque habia negado y renegado este resultado, era hora de admitirlo, estaba enamorada de Nagihiko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Aleluya! Pense que jamas terminaria de escribir y de transcribir, pero al fin lo logre. Es increible que cada vez que pienso que el capitulo sera corto termina siendo mas largo de lo normal.

No saben lo mucho que lamento el no haber publicado, podria buscar "lo siento" en todos sus idiomas y ponerlo aqui y aun asi no seria suficiente, no se si de verdad alguien esta leyendo el capitulo y no culparia a nadie si ya ha dejado de leer mi historia. Debo decir que quise publicar este capitulo el 11 de noviembre, pero para mi desgracia no tuve el capitulo a tiempo.

Quizas a algunos les paresca que las emociones aqui estan algo exageradas, pero les puedo asegurar que todas son 100% posibles de que pasen en la vida real, ¿Como lo se? sencillo, las tuve que vivir de primera mano.

Verán, estos meses no solo me enloqueci mas de la cuenta por no escribir-y si creen que no enloqueci, mis amigas son suficiente testigo-sino que tuve otro problema mas en la lista, estoy enamorada, y creanme, es mucho peor de lo que parece.

Pero paremos con eso antes de que me termine saliendo del tema. El punto es que estoy muy avergonzada de no haber publicado hasta ahora, si de verdad hay alguien que sigue mi historia-cosa que mi masoquista cabeza duda-de verdad quiero agradecerle que siga leyendo.

¿Y sobre borrar la historia? No se preocupen, no lo hare. No solo fueron sus recomendaciones de que no lo haga, sino tambien que mi onee-chan-bueno casi onee-chan, no somos hermanas de sangre-se robo el cuaderno donde tenia el capitulo y lo leyo, ahora es fanatica de la historia, y cuando le dije la posibilidad de borrarlo, me termino ahorcando, asi que dudo que esta historia se quede sin final.

Esto es como regalo de San Valentin, se que es mañana, pero ya que llevan esperando casi 8 meses, me pareció que lo merecían antes.

Gracias a todos los lectores, les quiere mucho,

Lira.


End file.
